


Take Me Back to the Night We Met

by NonnaWayhaught



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Best Friends, F/F, Slow Burn, Wayhaught endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonnaWayhaught/pseuds/NonnaWayhaught
Summary: Waverly and Nicole met in college when they were randomly placed as roommates and became best friends. Nicole has a hard time hiding her feelings for her best friend, especially when her best friend is Waverly Earp. Wayhaught endgame...slow burn. Just enjoy the ride.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first fic, so let me know any suggestions you have on how to make it better. Since season 2 is over and hiatus has begun, I thought I would try my hand at fic writing and I couldn't get this idea out of my head. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Chapter 1

Nicole was daydreaming on her way back from class when her phone rang. Shaken from her daydream, she reached into her back pocket and pulled out her phone. Looking at the name on the screen, she smiled and answered, “Hey Waves, what's up?” 

“Nicole…” Waverly’s voice faltered. 

“What's wrong, you sound like you've been crying. Where are you?” Nicole answered back concernedly. 

“I'm.. um, I'm at my sisters but I'm headed back to the room. Meet me there?” Waverly asked. 

“Yeah of course,” Nicole said before speaking up again, “Are you ok, Waves?” 

Waverly just hummed into the phone and said, “I will be.” 

Nicole realized that Waverly had hung up the phone, so she began to pick up her pace back to her dorm room, which was inconveniently located all the way across campus. Nicole wanted so badly to make sure Waverly was okay, so she threw her book bag over her shoulders one good time before she started jogging down the sidewalk. 

Once she made it to the room, she paused outside the doorway and gathered herself before walking in. Once the door opened, she looked up and was immediately tackled by a mess of long brown hair while a short body collided with hers. 

Nicole didn't say a word. She dropped her book bag to the ground and instantly wrapped her arms around the girl who was sniffling into her chest. 

After a brief moment, Nicole whispered, “Waverly, please tell me what's wrong?” 

Waverly pulled away from Nicole and had to pause a moment to wipe away the tears from her eyes. 

“Champ...he cheated on me,” Waverly said with a hiccup in her voice, “I thought he loved me, Nicole,” Waverly cried as she buried her face back into Nicole's chest. 

“Oh Waves, I’m so sorry,” Nicole soothingly said as she guided Waverly to the couch in the middle of the room. 

Nicole didn't know what to say so she said, “Do you wanna talk about it, or..” before Waverly interrupted her, “No..I mean..yes. I know how much you hated him Nicole and you had every right to, obviously. But I've been with him since high school and I loved him. In a weird way, he was all I had, you know?” Waverly said before dropping her head into her hands and stifling another cry. 

“Waves, look,” Nicole began while rubbing circles with her hand across Waverly’s back, “I know I never approved of him because he was a raging asshole, but I never wanted you to get hurt,” Nicole said with conviction, “I am so sorry he did this to you, but Waves, he's not all you had.” 

Waverly lifted her head to look at the girl sitting next to her. “What do you mean?” 

Nicole flashed that dimpled smile toward Waverly and said, “Because you've got me.” 

Tears started to form in Waverly’s eyes once again and she leaned forward into Nicole's arms and hugged her as tight as she could. 

“God Nicole, what would I do without you?” 

“Lucky for you, we never have to find out,” Nicole responded with a laugh.

“Good,” Waverly said with a smile before wiping her eyes with the back of her hands, “I can't believe I've only known you for a year. It feels like a lifetime” 

\----------

_\- One year ago -_

__

_Waverly was not interested in spending her college time at parties, but her sister convinced her that she needed to go out and make friends. So, Waverly took the invite from her boyfriend and ended up at the Welcome Night Opening Party of one of the fraternities on campus._

__

_“Babe, hey...babe, over here,” Champ yelled trying to get Waverly’s attention._

__

_When she got close enough, he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the circle where he was currently talking to multiple other frat guys._

__

_Waverly was nervous to meet so many new people, but she decided to give it a chance, “Hi, I’m Waverly,” she said in a sweet voice._

____

_“Dude, she’s hot...I bet you score on that every night,” one of the frat dude said to Champ while punching him on the arm in celebration._

_____ _

_Champ just smiled and pulled Waverly close so he could kiss her. Waverly was usually uncomfortable with PDA in a normal setting, so being in a place where she didn’t know anyone made it even worse. She just let Champ pull her in, and she pretended like it didn’t bother her.  
Later on that night, Champ had left Waverly sitting on the couch in the living room while he went to go watch some other guys play beer pong. Waverly was not enjoying her night. She was fed up and was about to get up and leave when a red head came and sat down next to her._

______ _ _

_“Hey sorry, was this seat taken? I can’t seem to find any damn place just to sit down,” the girl said with a laugh._

_______ _ _ _

_Waverly smiled and said, “No go ahead, though I’m not sure you’ll be able to relax much around here.”_

________ _ _ _ _

_“Yeah, you’re probably right. I don’t even know why I came to this party,” the redhead started to say before she leaned back into the sofa, “I haven’t even had a chance to move into my dorm yet. Registration had my address wrong this morning so I basically had to re-register everything in my file,” she said with a groan._

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_Waverly just sat while she watched the girl talk. She was nice, funny, and seemed to be able to talk to strangers so freely that it made Waverly a little jealous. She had never really been great at starting conversations with people she didn’t know._

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Hours had passed and Waverly was still sitting on the same sofa talking with this redhead. After the first initial conversation, everything seemed to flow easily. Waverly told her about how her boyfriend had convinced her to come to the party, then immediately left her on the couch alone. Nicole just laughed and said, “Well if I convinced a pretty girl like you to come to a party, I would never leave your side.”_

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Waverly swore she saw her wink, too...but she wasn’t sure. She wasn’t sure what to say in return so she just laughed._

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Hey so I’m gonna take a wild guess and say that’s your boyfriend over there?” the red head asked as she pointed across the room toward Champ._

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Waverly looked up from where she was mindlessly staring down at her cup and said, “Yeah that’s him, how could you tell?”_

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_She chuckled and started to stand up from the sofa when she said, “Because he’s looking at me like he wants me to disappear.”_

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Waverly was confused so she looked up at Champ across the room and there he was...standing with his fist clenched and eyes so narrowed that you’d expect lasers to shoot out of them._

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Oh...sorry about him. He’s a little intense,” Waverly apologized._

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“No need to apologize for that. Guess I’ll see ya around?” the girl said as she walked away.  
Waverly stood up and followed the redhead, “Wait, I never got your name!” _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_The redhead turned around on her heels and stretched out her hand toward Waverly, “It’s Nicole. Nicole Haught.”_

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Waverly just shook her hand and didn’t say a word in return. It wasn’t until Nicole let her hand go and walked away that she realized she never even gave the girl her own name._

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“So much for making friends,” Waverly thought to herself before she sauntered over to where Champ was standing._

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_\- Later that night -_

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Waverly was sitting at her desk organizing her textbooks when she heard someone outside her door struggling to get the key to work. Waverly jumped up from her chair and ran to the door to open it, but she never expected to see the girl from earlier that night._

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Hey I’m so sorry it’s late, I got caught up in Registration today and didn’t have time to bring my stuff by,” the girl said while fumbling with her keys and bags. She hadn’t even looked up at the person in front of her before she continued, “I know it’s late. I’m not usually a late nighter so no worries,” she said with a laugh before she looked up._

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Hey...you…” Nicole said with surprise in her voice._

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Waverly laughed, “Yeah...it’s me. Guess you must be my roommate...Nicole Haught,” Waverly said with extra emphasis on the “T.”_

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Nicole smiled and said, “Sorry I never got your name earlier tonight…”_

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Waverly smiled back and opened the door further so Nicole’s could bring her bags inside, “It’s okay. My name’s Waverly.”_

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Well Waverly, I am lucky to call you mine,” Nicole said before turning her back to pick up the bag she previously dropped in the doorway._

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_When Nicole turned back around she noticed the confused and stunned look on the brunette’s face before she realized what she said was a little forward. “OH.. I didn’t mean…”_

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Waverly spoke up before Nicole could finish her sentence, “It’s okay, I know what you meant...and I think I’m gonna be lucky to call you mine too,” she said with a coy smile before shutting the door behind them as they walked the rest of the way into the dorm room._

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\---------------------

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“So, what should we do tonight? Wanna get drunk?” Nicole asked with a laugh.

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Just because it’s Friday night and I’m newly single doesn’t mean we need to go out and get drunk. You know what happens with me and alcohol,” Waverly said with a groan. 

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yeah exactly, Waves...you’re a wonderful drunk and I would be delighted to see you get wasted,” Nicole teased back. 

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yeah, well as much as Wynonna would love that, I’m really just not feeling it. I just wanna stay in and watch a movie or something,” Waverly said as her voice started to quiver again at the thought of her recent heartbreak, “But I mean, you go ahead...don’t let me keep you inside tonight. You should go have fun…what about Jessica?” 

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yeah...about that…” Nicole whispered. 

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Nicole...what did you do?” Waverly asked in an oddly motherly tone, “Did you break another girl’s heart?” 

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What? Waverly, no...come on...you know I wasn’t looking for a relationship. And Jessica...well she just got too attached, I had to let her go.” 

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Nicole…”

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I don’t understand what the big deal is, Waverly?” Nicole defended. 

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“The big deal is that for the last year that I’ve known you, you’ve let multiple really nice girls walk away because you didn’t want to commit,” Waverly said, “All you wanna do is sleep with them and then let them walk away broken hearted.”

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Nicole just stood there looking at the girl in front of her. Waverly was beautiful. Long brown hair, perfectly green eyes….

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Nicole...are you even listening to me?” Waverly said breaking Nicole out of her daydream.

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yes, Waves I heard you…” Nicole groaned as she walked over to the desk chair, “But I just...I don’t feel anything with those girls. I can’t commit to them if I don’t have deeper feelings.”

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“How can you even tell if you never give them a chance?” Waverly asked as she walked over to where Nicole was sitting, “Nicole...can I ask you something?” Waverly crouched down to Nicole’s level and looked at her sitting in the chair. 

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I mean, you always do...so why stop now,” Nicole said annoyed.

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I just want to know...we’ve never talked about the past… you know, about other relationships,” Waverly said unsure of how to phrase the rest of her question, “Are you...are you a player?” Waverly asked with a serious tone. 

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As soon as the question came out of her mouth, Nicole almost choked from laughing so hard. 

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Waverly…” Nicole said trying to contain her laughter, “If you’re wondering if all I do is sleep with women, the answer is no. I have dated and I have had relationships.” 

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Then I don’t understand why you won’t date any of the girls that like you now?” Waverly said. She really just couldn’t understand. Nicole was approached by women daily who wanted to be with her. She had so many opportunities and yet she always let them go. 

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Nicole had started to become annoyed with the questions she was receiving, and she really just needed the conversation to end. She didn’t mean to be so harsh, but the words came out of her mouth before she could stop them, “Waverly, have you ever thought that maybe I’m not like you? That I don’t fall in love with the first person who shows me attention even if they’re a shithead?” 

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Nicole regretted it as soon as she said it. The look of hurt on Waverly’s face was enough to let Nicole know that she had crossed a line. “Waverly...I didn’t mean…” Nicole started to say before Waverly’s voice interrupted her. 

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Well you sure as hell sounded like you meant it,” Waverly said before walking out of the dorm and slamming the door behind her.

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

\-----------

Nicole was left standing in the middle of the small living area in their dorm room as she watched Waverly run out of the door upset. 

She wasn't sure how long she'd been standing there but there was a knock on the door. Every part of her hoped it was Waverly coming back...maybe she forgot her keys.

“Waves, I’m sor…” Nicole blurted out as she opened the door.

“Nope, Red it's just me. Where is Waverly?” Wynonna said as she stood in the doorway.

“Hey Wynonna,” Nicole said disappointedly, “Waverly just left...I um, she...I said something I shouldn't have and she ran out,” Nicole said ashamed as she fiddled with her hands trying not to make eye contact with her roommate’s sister.

Wynonna gave Nicole a death stare as she pushed her way into the room.

Nicole and Wynonna have always had a pretty good friendship. Even though Waverly was her best friend, she and Wynonna always shared a special bond.

“Whatever you said, Haughtstuff, I’m sure it'll be okay. Waverly is emotionally vulnerable because that shithead finally proved to be what we all thought he was...” Wynonna ventured off.

“I know, she told me what happened,” Nicole responded. 

“Yeah well you know...I never liked him anyway,” Wynonna said. 

Nicole laughed and said, “You and me both.”

Wynonna rummaged through the cabinets of the small kitchen space looking for alcohol to steal like she did most times she came over to visit. “So, if Waves isn’t gonna drink with me tonight, guess it’s up to you, Red.”

Nicole didn’t respond. She didn’t need to. She was feeling really guilty about what she said to Waverly and thought that maybe drinking a little would help take a little of that away. Nicole walked over the the cabinets and reached back behind a cereal box to pull out a hidden bottle of whiskey.

“Hey, you hid the good stuff from me?” Wynonna asked as she quickly reached for the bottle in Nicole’s hands.

“Well yeah, what do you expect?” Nicole said with a laugh as she took a swig and felt the burn as it went down her throat.

Nicole and Wynonna had been drinking for quite a few hours, just passing the bottle back and forth as they lamented about all their sorrows. Wynonna told her all about Doc caught her kissing Dolls, and how she probably screwed up any chance with either of them.

“So, you like them both?” Nicole asked.

“Like is a strong word,” Wynonna began, “They’re both great distractions. What about you Haughtstuff?”

“What ‘bout me?” Nicole slurred.

“Oh come on, Red...I know you’ve got a crush on at least one of those girls begging for your attention.” Wynonna answered. 

“Wow, so you and Waverly both, huh?” Nicole said as she took the bottle away from Wynonna to take another sip, “That’s why Waves ran out...she was askin’ me questions about why I won’t date any of those girls and I kind of told her that I’m not like her ‘cause I don’t fall in love with shitheads so easily like her.” 

“Damn Red...” Wynonna’s eyes widened in shock before she continued, “You know, she’s my sister and I love her...but Champ was most definitely a shithead.” Wynonna said with a laugh.

“Yeah well...I never wanted her to get hurt..by Champ...by me...” Nicole said sadly. 

Nicole and Waverly had an interesting relationship. It couldn’t quite be defined by anyone really. For the last year that they’d been roommates, they had grown exceptionally close. And Nicole couldn’t help but feel that flutter in her stomach every time she was near Waverly. She ignored it because she knew that Waverly was off limits, mostly because she had a boyfriend, but also because she was her roommate...and her straight best friend. 

“Waves knows you’d never hurt her….she practically worships the ground you walk on, Red.” Wynonna said reassuringly. 

“Yeah…” Nicole said not really wanting to delve deeper into that conversation. 

Wynonna suddenly jumped up from the couch they were lounging on and said, “OH I have an idea!” 

“And that is?” Nicole wondered.

“Let’s go on a Waverly hunting mission...You can apologize and I can force her to drink with me because let’s be honest. Us Earps will drink you under the table every single time,” Wynonna said as she noticed Nicole’s features becoming more and more sluggish from the alcohol. 

“Don’t you have to work tomorrow?” Nicole said with a groan. 

“Yeah, but that’s the nice thing about owning a bar. It doesn’t matter if you’re hungover at work,” Wynonna said with a laugh. 

Across campus, Waverly was sitting in the student center surrounded by a bunch of other students playing pool, reading books, or just chatting. She looks around at everyone who’s laughing and she gets that pit in the bottom of her stomach again. 

She can’t understand how someone she thought loved her would cheat on her. I mean, Wynonna and Nicole always told her Champ was no good, but she just thought they were being overprotective. She never in a million years thought he would do this to her. 

And Nicole...Waverly felt ultimately betrayed by the words that Nicole spoke to her before she ran out of their dorm room. How could Nicole use Champ against her? Nicole was supposed to be her best friend, someone who supported her through everything. 

Waverly pulled out her phone and started scrolling through the pictures in her camera roll while she smiled at all of the memories. There was the spring break trip last year where Nicole’s kayak flipped over and Waverly took the picture at the exact moment that Nicole came up above the water. Red hair was splayed all down d her face and a defeated look in her eyes, but Waverly thought the picture was priceless. 

As Waverly scrolled even farther back into her pictures, she came across one that made tears form in her eyes. It was a selfie of her and Nicole from their first week of classes freshman year. It was the same night that Nicole told Waverly that she was gay. 

\--------------------------

_ “So, I was wondering if it would be okay if I invited Champ over to the room tonight?” Waverly asked while she and Nicole were cleaning up their living space.  _

_ “Um, yeah sure,” Nicole said before also asking, “Is this like a ‘I need you to not be here’ type of invite or…” _

_ Waverly knew was Nicole was insinuating, “No...not really...he just wanted to come over and hang and, well.. he said he wanted to actually meet you.”  _

_ “Oh?” Nicole asked. _

_ “Yeah...I always talk about you,” Waverly said a little embarrassed, “I guess he just wants to see who I’m living with.” _

_ “Waverly Earp, are you gossiping about me to your boyfriend?” Nicole teased.  _

_ “What? No...I just..I told him about you. How you’re cool, ya know?” Waverly tried to explain.  _

_ “Well that is very nice of you, Waves.” Nicole responded.  _

_ “So, is it okay? If he comes over? He’s got a couple of friends...he could probably bring one of them with him so you could meet him?” Waverly asked.  _

_ Nicole just laughed and said, “Um, no it’s okay, I’ll just let you guys have the room tonight.”  _

_ Waverly wasn’t sure why Nicole was laughing or why Nicole wasn’t interested in meeting one of Champ’s friends. She knew Nicole was single...it was one of the first things they talked about the night of the Welcome Party.  _

_ “Nicole, can I ask you something?” Waverly said while sitting on the edge of her bed.  _

_ “Yeah, what’s up?” Nicole responded. _

_ “Do you have a secret boyfriend or something?” Waverly innocently asked.  _

_ “What on earth makes you think that?” Nicole asked with a smile.  _

_ “I don’t know, you never bring any guys over to the room, and you don’t have an interest in meeting any new ones, so I assumed maybe you were seeing someone secretly?” Waverly rationalized. _

_ Nicole didn’t respond immediately. She had only known this girl for a total of seven days, but she already felt like she could share her life story with the brunette in front of her. The innocence in Waverly was very admirable, and Nicole felt like it was probably time to tell Waverly.  _

_ Nicole walked over toward Waverly’s side of the room and gestured to the bed the brunette was sitting on, “May I?”  _

_ “Yeah, sure,” Waverly said as she scooted over to make room for Nicole to sit next to her.  _

_ “So, I should probably tell you something, but I’m a little nervous at how you’ll react.” Nicole said in something that was barely a whisper.  _

_ Waverly was anxiously awaiting what Nicole was about to say. She just nodded her head, grabbed Nicole’s hand and urged her to continue.  _

_ “So, um, I’m gay…” Nicole said matter of factly. She stared down at Waverly’s hand that was rubbing soothing circles across her thumb. She was waiting for Waverly to react..for her to pull her hand away from her or something.  _

_ Waverly didn’t pull away. In fact, she grasped Nicole’s hand even stronger, “Nicole…” she said as she tilted Nicole’s chin toward her, “Did you think I wouldn’t be okay with that?” _

_ Nicole couldn’t really get the right words to come out so she just shrugged her shoulders.  _

_ Waverly could tell that there was more emotion to this subject than she previously thought, so she pulled Nicole into a hug, “I’m glad you told me. I feel honored to know about this part of you. It changes nothing, though. I’m not running away, I’m not requesting a new roommate. Everything is okay.”  _

_ Nicole sniffled and wrapped her arms around Waverly in return, “I’m sorry..I didn’t mean to get all sappy..I just...you’re the first person I’ve told who hasn’t immediately reacted negatively or run off on me.”  _

_ Waverly was taken aback by that statement so she pulled away from the hug and reached up to wipe away the stray tears that were falling from Nicole’s eyes, “Even your parents?” she asked a little shocked.  _

_ “That’s a story for another time…” Nicole said as she avoided the question.  _

_ “Ok...well I’m always here, ya know? You’re stuck with me,” Waverly said as she bumped her shoulder into Nicole’s playfully.  _

_ They sat in silence for a few moments before Waverly reached into her pocket to pull out her cell phone. Nicole wasn’t sure what she was doing, so she just sat there. As Waverly fumbled through the buttons on the phone, she finally settled on the camera app. She lifted the phone toward her and Nicole, who were seated closely on the edge of the bed.  _

_ “Really? You want to take a picture, right now? Nicole asked.  _

_ “Aw come on Nicole, this was our first bonding moment as roommates. We should remember this,” Waverly defended.  _

_ Nicole finally gave in after Waverly literally begged. She leaned in toward Waverly so she could fit in the frame of the photo. Her eyes were a little red from crying, but the smile on her face hid any sign of hurt that she felt.  _

_ “Ok, smile..” Waverly said excitedly as she pressed the button to take a photo, “I’m gonna keep this one forever.” _

\-------------------------------  
  


Waverly was brought out of her memory when she heard someone call her name in the distance. She looked up from her phone and she saw Nicole walking toward her, or rather stumbling toward her. 

“Waverly, I’m sooo sorry,” Nicole said with that extra southern drawl that came out when she was drunk. It’s mostly how Waverly could tell Nicole had been drinking.

“We’ve been looking all over for you,” Nicole spoke up again. 

Waverly looked around and didn’t see anyone with Nicole, “We?” she asked. 

“Me and Wynonna,” Nicole explained as if it made perfect sense. 

“Where is Wynonna?” Waverly asked since she clearly wasn’t standing here with the redhead. 

Nicole looked around confused before she replied, “Well she was with me, I musta lost her or something,” Nicole said slowly before realization crossed her face, “Oh I ‘member, she ran into Doc...said they had to talk,” Nicole said as she imitated air quotes around the word talk. 

Waverly didn’t need any more information about that. She knew what her sister was up to, and she was not interested. “Nicole, why are you here? And why are you drunk?"

If it wasn’t for the alcohol, Nicole most definitely wouldn’t be able to stand here in front of Waverly Earp and beg forgiveness like she was about to do. There was something about that girl. She was cute, but she was also a force to be reckoned with. You didn’t mess with Waverly Earp. 

“I’m drunk because Wynonna…” Nicole explained before plopping down on the arm of the chair that Waverly was sitting in, “I came to say I’m sorry. I never meant to upset you. God Waves you know I would never want to do that,” Nicole began to explain as the alcohol gave her a little bit of courage, “I got defensive earlier when you were askin’ me questions that I didn’t want to answer, and I said something that I shouldn't have.” 

Waverly didn’t respond. She just sat there so Nicole continued to talk, “I’m not dating any of those girls because they’re not the type of girl I’m interested in,” Nicole said trying to be as vague as possible, “And talking about girls and relationships is new for me. I’ve never had someone who even remotely cared about my love life until I met you.”

“Well that’s a shame,” Waverly finally spoke up, “Nicole, you’re my best friend...of course I wanna gossip with you about girls and all the ones you’re interested in. That’s what best friends do, right?” she asked as she pulled Nicole off the arm of the chair down into the seat next to her. It was a tight fit, but she didn’t mind being close. 

And there it was again. The flutter in her stomach, the blush on her cheeks, the way her hands started to shake. Nicole shifted in the chair trying to cover up her reaction to being this close to Waverly. “I honestly don’t know what best friends do, Waves. Remember? This is a first for me...I don’t have a reputation of having lots of friends.” Nicole said sadly. 

“I know,” Waverly said as she pulled Nicole closer. “You know I love you right?”

When Nicole first met Waverly, she was often surprised by the amount of physical affection she received from the girl. Longing hugs, hand holding, even kisses on the cheek. It wasn’t until Nicole realized that’s just how Waverly was. She shows affection for people, because she didn’t get a lot of affection growing up.  _ So, Waverly’s a little over affectionate with her? Who cares? _ Nicole thought to herself. 

Nicole enjoyed the affection from Waverly, but it didn’t make it any easier. Nicole longed to be able to really hold Waverly or to really kiss her, but instead she held back every single time.

“Yeah Waves, I know.” Nicole simply responded. 

They sat in that chair together for a while longer before Nicole spoke up, “I gotta pee,” she said. 

Waverly laughed and stood up from the chair, “Oh right...my sister got you drunk tonight.” 

“Wynonna was just bein’ nice...” Nicole slurred as she grabbed Waverly’s hands that were helping her stand from the chair.

“Come on, let’s head back to the room. It’s not far, you can pee there...then you owe me a sappy movie and cuddling as payment for all the mean things you said earlier.” Waverly said. 

Nicole just gulped in response as they walked out of the student center and headed back toward the dorm. Waverly Earp may actually be the death of her. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I'm glad so many of you are enjoying the story. This chapter is a tad shorter than the previous ones, but I've already started the next chapter. Thanks for the positive feedback, and if you have any suggestions or requests for this story, feel free to leave them in the comments!

Chapter 3

\------------

Nicole hated Mondays. Why did they even exist? Her classes started at 8:00 AM and didn’t end until 4:00 PM. She barely even got a lunch break.

Monday’s were especially bad after a really great weekend, and boy did she have one of those. After her small fight with Waverly on Friday night, they went back to the dorm room and watched Crazy, Stupid, Love which was one of Waverly’s favorite movies. They spent the night curled up next to each other on the sofa - laughing, crying, and throwing popcorn back and forth into each other’s mouths. It was a simple night, but it was one that Nicole would cherish. 

Unfortunately the weekend was over, but luckily today, one of Nicole’s professors cancelled class so she had an extra 50 minutes to spare. She exited the building and made her way to the cafeteria so she could grab some lunch. 

She didn’t usually mind sitting alone in the cafeteria because it was different in college. Everyone had different schedules and most people were in a rush between classes. Nicole went through the line and grabbed a piece of pizza and headed to a table. She had just planned to eat quickly and then head back to the dorm for a quick nap. 

“Nicole!” someone yelled across the room. 

Nicole whipped her body around, careful not to drop her pizza. She saw a girl walking over toward her and she remembered her from her Monday morning class on Forensics and her afternoon class on Criminal Ethics. 

“Hey...Chrissy, right? Nicole asked. 

“Yeah, that’s me,” the girl responded, “I didn’t mean to yell your name, I wasn’t sure if I could get your attention. You were in a pretty good daydream there…” the girl said.

“Yeah sorry, it’s been an already long start to an even longer day,” Nicole responded, “You wanna sit with me while we eat?” 

“Yeah sure,” Chrissy responded as they both sat down at the table, “So, I feel like we should be good friends. We have a ton of classes together and since you and Waverly are dating, I figured I should get to know you a little better.”

Nicole almost choked on the bite of pizza that was currently in her mouth. She grabbed her cup of water and took a swig before quickly stuttering out, “Uh, oh...um, Waverly and I aren’t dating.”

“Wait, what?” Chrissy asked surprised, “I could’ve swore you were, you’re like always together and I see you two holding hands all the time.”

Nicole smiled at the thought but quickly responded, “No, she’s just my roommate...and my best friend.” 

Chrissy eyed Nicole for a minute almost testing what Nicole was saying, but eventually she must have given up because she just shrugged her shoulders and said, “Well, that’s a shame. I was really hoping Waverly found someone better than Champ. Anyway...” Chrissy started again. 

They sat and ate their lunches while they talked about different topics. Nicole actually liked Chrissy and thought she was a nice girl. She’d have to get to know her a little better. She could always use more friends around this place. 

“So, you’re a Criminal Justice major too, right?” Nicole continued the conversation as she took the last bite out of her pizza.

“Yeah, finally decided to follow in my dad’s footsteps. He’s a cop,” Chrissy said proudly. 

“Oh that’s awesome, that’s what I wanna be too,” Nicole responded, “How have we not had classes together until this year?”

“I just changed my major...I was a Psychology major until this year,” Chrissy explained. 

“Oh, that explains how you know Waves...she’s taken a lot of those classes,” Nicole said mostly to herself. 

“Yeah she’s a sweet girl, but...she always gets the short end of the stick if you ask me,” Chrissy said as she began to clean up her eating area, “Well it’s been fun chatting, I’m glad we could get to know each other a little better. If you wanna study for any of our classes this year, just let me know. I could always use a study buddy,” Chrissy said as she picked up her trash and headed out of the cafeteria. 

“Yeah, thanks, you too, Chrissy,” Nicole said while waving, “See you around.”

Nicole sat for a minute thinking about what Chrissy said. Had she really thought that her and Waverly were dating? The thought of Waverly as her girlfriend made her blush, but she quickly had to get rid of that thought because she only had 10 minutes before her next class. She threw away her trash, picked up her backpack and headed out the door. 

\--------------------------

Waverly was sitting on her bed surrounded by textbooks, notepads and photographs. She was studying for one of her classes. She had grown tired of the dreary walls of the library so she came back to the room hoping to clear her head so she could study some more. 

Wavery was majoring in Linguistic Anthropology. Ever since she was little, she had a knack for language and a desire to learn all about them. And she was good at it. She was fluent in four languages and was on track to learn about three more. 

Waverly was flipping through her Human Origins textbook when Nicole came barrelling through the door with a huff. 

“Wow, rough day?” Waverly asked as Nicole threw herself face first into the bed across from Waverly’s.

“So tired,” Nicole mumbled as she rolled over and pulled up the blanket around her, “I hate Mondays.” 

“Oh come on, silly. It’s just another day.” Waverly said in a chipper voice. 

Of course Waverly Earp liked Mondays. That girl lived and breathed school. Nicole just let out a huge sigh as she said, “Maybe to you.”

Waverly knew she was gonna have to do something to cheer the redhead up, so she set aside her textbooks and papers before she climbed off her bed and ran toward the bed Nicole was currently lying in. Waverly plopped right down on the bed next to Nicole with a laugh and she wormed her way under the covers next to Nicole. 

“Would cuddles make you feel better about it being Monday?” Waverly asked innocently. 

Nicole hesitated to answer, thinking back on what Chrissy said earlier today. 

“Cuddles are good for everyone, Waves,” she said as she tried to create distance between her and the shorter girl, which was hard to do since they were currently lying side by side in a twin sized bed. 

“So, I ate lunch with Chrissy today,” Nicole said. 

“Oh really? She’s so sweet. I got to know her pretty well last year, but we haven’t spent much time together yet this year…” Waverly trailed off. 

“Yeah, um, she started talking to me about classes and, um, then she said she thought you and I were dating,” Nicole said carefully and nervously while fiddling with the blanket that was covering them. 

Waverly giggled, “Well, I guess there could be worse rumors floating around.” 

Nicole wasn’t sure what kind of reaction she was expecting from Waverly, but this wasn’t it. The girl had always been supportive of Nicole’s sexuality, had encouraged her to date girls, and even wanted to gossip about her love life. She really didn’t seem to care at all that Nicole was into women. 

“Is that not weird for you?” Nicole questioned. 

Waverly thought for a minute before she said, “No, not at all. Should it be?” 

“Well, I mean, no I guess?” Nicole said unsure of what to say next, “I just...I don’t want you to be uncomfortable that people are assuming you’re gay because you’re always with me.” 

“Nicole...look at me,” Waverly said as she got Nicole’s attention, “I told you this a year ago and I’ll tell you again, nothing, and I mean nothing is going to make me uncomfortable about you being gay.” 

Nicole smiled and said, “You are literally the most perfect human I’ve ever known.” 

Waverly just smiled her bright smile and pulled Nicole closer to her so they were cuddling. Nicole could smell the fruity shampoo in Waverly’s hair and that smell alone could send Nicole into overdrive, and just for a second she let herself get lost in this moment with Waverly. 

Waverly’s voice broke the silence, “You’re not uncomfortable are you?” 

“Nope, I’ve got that extra mattress topper on the bed that makes it extra cushy…” Nicole started to explain but when she looked up at Waverly’s face, she realized that’s not what Waverly was asking, “that’s not what you meant, is it?” 

Waverly laughed, “No, it’s not,” Waverly’s voice got more serious, “I meant with me...are you uncomfortable with me...you know being close to you and stuff?” 

Every part of Nicole wanted to scream out “YES YES” because the truth was...it was hard for Nicole to be this close to Waverly. Wouldn’t it be for anyone? Every part of Waverly was perfect….her hair...her eyes...her arms...her abs (which Nicole may or may not sneak a peek at every now and then when Waverly comes home from the gym). 

“Nicole…” Waverly said again breaking Nicole from her daydream, “I know we never really talked about it, but I just wanna make sure you’re ok with this...cause I know I can be a bit much...but I really -”

Nicole stopped listening to whatever Waverly was saying because in that moment, all she really wanted to do was kiss her to shut her up. But she came back to reality and heard Waverly still talking, so she just stared at her, hoping to get her attention.  
Waverly sheepishly dipped her head away from Nicole and apologized, “I just...I never even thought about it until now...that maybe being close to me and stuff makes you uncomfortable because you’re attracted to women..and oh god, I don’t mean to imply that you’re attracted to me but…”

“Waves, breath,” Nicole interrupted. 

“Sorry…” Waverly apologized again, “But seriously Nicole, be honest with me…”

Nicole thought for a moment about the outcomes of this conversation. She had imagined many scenarios where she would have to confess to Waverly that she had feelings for her. Nicole was scared, because Waverly was important to her. She knew very well how confessing your feelings for a friend could so quickly ruin that relationship. It had happened to her too many times growing up. The difference now was that Nicole was not willing to take the chance on losing Waverly as a friend, so she did the worst thing she could...she lied. 

“Waverly, you’re right...I am attracted to women, but I know how to separate feelings between friends, so it’s totally fine,” Nicole said trying to reassure the girl beside her. 

Waverly looked immediately relieved as she smiled beside her, “Oh good, because Nicole…” Waverly said as she reached up to tuck a small strand of red hair behind Nicole’s ear, “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Feeling Waverly’s hand through her hair made a shiver run down Nicole’s spine, but she took a deep breath to compose herself before saying, “I don’t know what I would do without you either.” 

This was not going to end well for Nicole, and she knew that. Waverly was someone who meant more to her than any person in the world, and the thought of losing her made Nicole feel sick. She also knew the pain of falling for someone who was unattainable, because she had her fair share of straight girl crushes growing up. But what was worse? Having Waverly as only a friend, or not having her at all?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it! As always, feel free to leave comments with suggestions or ideas for the story!

Chapter 4

\--------------------

A couple of weeks had passed since Nicole and Waverly’s conversation about “feelings,” and Nicole had begun to realize that she was walking in very dangerous territory. She had known all along, but in the last few weeks, it seemed like Waverly was laying on the affection even thicker than before and it was all but killing Nicole. 

It was Thursday night and that meant college night at Shorty’s. She hadn’t spoken to Waverly since this morning, but a couple of people from class invited her to come drink, so Nicole headed down to the bar to meet up with Jeremy and Rosita, who were in her Ethics and Law class. 

Nicole walked into the bar, looking around until she heard someone yelling from behind the bar, “Hey Red, come here,” Wynonna yelled as she motioned Nicole over. 

Nicole walked over, “Hey Wynonna, what’s up?” 

“Not much, just trying to serve all of these hooligans...have you seen Waverly?” Wynonna asked frantically, “She’s supposed to work tonight and she hasn’t shown up yet.”

Nicole shook her head, “No, I actually haven’t seen her or talked to her since I left the room this morning.”

“Ok...can you call her for me?” Wynonna begged, “I’m swamped and I really need her help.” 

Before Nicole could answer, Wynonna turned her back and started yelling at Doc and Dolls across the room to stop throwing darts at anything other than the dart board. 

“Please, Nicole?” Wynonna said again as she turned around. 

Hearing the older girl use her real first name told Nicole that she was serious, so Nicole nodded and pulled out her phone. 

It rang a few times before there was an answer, “Hey Nicole, what’s up?”

“Where are you? Wynonna said you’re supposed to be working tonight and you’re not here?” Nicole asked concernedly. 

“Aw shit tickets, I totally forgot. Tell her I’ll be right over, please,” Waverly scolded herself before asking, “Hey what are you doing at Shorty’s?”

“Oh, uh a couple of people from class were going and the invited me...I figured I should go and try to make friends,” Nicole said with a laugh.  
“Aw who says you need more friends than me?” Waverly teased as she ran out the door, “Hey well, guess I’ll see ya there!” 

“Yeah, see you soon,” Nicole said as she hung up the phone glancing over to Wynonna and giving her a look that Wynonna seemed to understand because she mouthed “thank you” over to Nicole. 

Nicole then remembered why she was here, so she walked around to the tables in the corner and saw people she recognized from class sitting around drinking beers and laughing. 

Jeremy spotted her first and motioned her over, “Hey Nicole, over here!”

“Hey guys,” Nicole said a little nervous before taking the open seat in the booth next to Rosita. 

“Hey Rosita,” Nicole said as she slid into the booth next to the girl. 

“Glad you could make it,” Rosita said before continuing, “We were just laughing about that stupid pop quiz that Professor Duncan made us take today in Ethics.” 

Nicole laughed remembering the quiz. It was a joke of a quiz and she was sure that the Professor didn’t even try to make it hard. “Yeah when I was taking it I kept second guessing myself because almost all of the answers were Choice C,” Nicole said laughing. 

“Oh god, I thought I was the only one,” Jeremy said. 

They all laughed together and started up very natural conversations about classes and activities outside of class. Nicole seemed to be able to get along with these people pretty well, and she was really enjoying her time with them. 

After a couple of rounds of beer, Jeremy stood up and said, “I’ve gotta go meet someone...so I’ll see you guys in class?” 

Rosita and Nicole, along with the few others around the table nodded and waved goodbye. 

Things got a little quiet for a minute, so Rosita turned toward Nicole and asked, “So...you up for a game of pool?” 

Nicole wouldn’t admit that she sucked at pool, but she was trying to make friends, so she agreed. 

They both stood up and walked over to one of the open pool tables and on the way, Nicole passed Waverly who was flaunting her cut off Shorty’s t-shirt that made Nicole’s mouth water. 

Waverly saw her walking by and put down her tray of drinks so she could hug the girl, “Hey Nicole, having fun tonight?” 

“Oh you know, I’m trying,” Nicole said with a wink. 

“Well don’t have too much fun without me while I’m slaving away over here,” Waverly said with a pout. 

Nicole just laughed and kept walking as Waverly got back to serving drinks to the patrons. 

Rosita must have noticed the interaction because she spoke up, “So you know the owners here?” 

“Who Wynonna?” Nicole asked. 

“Well, yeah, the Earps...saw you talking to the owner’s sister just now,” Rosita pressed. 

“Oh, yep, Waverly’s actually my roommate and yeah me and Wynonna are friends...or sort of friends,” Nicole said with a laugh. 

Rosita nodded her head in understanding, “Yeah I hear she’s a feisty one.”

Nicole laughed and responded, “They both are.” 

Rosita started racking the balls and agreed to let Nicole break, but as soon as Nicole pulled the cue stick back and released it, Rosita had to hold back a laugh. 

“So I take it you’re not an avid pool player?” Rosita asked with a hint of laughter. 

Nicole was a little embarrassed but she had a few drinks in her so it seemed to calm her nerves. 

“No, not at all,” she laughed. 

Rosita nodded and walked up behind Nicole and pulled the cue stick from her hands, “Well, lucky for you, I’m a pro...so I can teach you.”

Rosita lined up her shot and took it, and as one would expect, she was good. Rosita smiled and handed the stick back to Nicole. 

“How’d you get so good at this?” Nicole asked curiously while taking a shot, and it actually didn’t suck as much as the first one. 

“Embarrassingly enough, I spend a lot of time here...it’s really the only place that I can get away and clear my head. My roommate is terrible, so I hate being in my dorm and the library only lets me stay for so long. So...I usually end up here,” Rosita said quietly. 

Nicole felt sad for the girl. Rosita was nice, pretty, even...Rosita was more like her than she thought. They were both a bit like outcasts, only having one or two really good friends. 

“You know, Rosita...you and I are more alike than I thought,” Nicole said as she leaned back against the pool table with her arms crossed. 

Rosita smiled, “How’s that?” 

“Well, besides you being terrible at pool, I kinda feel the same way...ya know?” Nicole explained, “I was never good at making friends so I usually just keep to myself...it’s easier that way.” 

Rosita gave Nicole a sad but comforting smile, “Yeah, I know exactly what you mean.”

They continued to play their game of pool, but it was way obvious that the winner of the game would be Rosita. Toward the end, Rosita started to miss shots just so Nicole could catch up. They were having a good time, laughing and even cracking jokes at each other.

Across the room, Waverly was swamped with orders. College Night at Shorty’s was their most popular night, and while Waverly enjoyed the tips she received, she didn’t quite like missing out on having fun like all the other college students. 

Waverly saw Nicole playing pool with a girl she hadn’t met before. SHe assumed it was the girl from class that Nicole mentioned. They looked like they were having a blast, she could see from where she was that Nicole was smiling, so that reassured her that Nicole didn’t need saving. Nicole was having fun. 

“Who are you shooting daggers at?” someone said suddenly behind Waverly making her jump. 

“Dammit, Wynonna, don’t sneak up on me like that,” Waverly complained, “And what are you talking about?

“Oh come on Waves, lighten up,” Wynonna said as she draped an arm over Waverly’s shoulders, “It looked to me like you were staring at someone over there...maybe someone with bright red hair?” 

“I wasn’t staring, I was just looking over there at them. Nicole and I have a pact. If one of us needs saving from a situation like this, we have a signal. I was just checking to make sure she was okay, that’s all,” Waverly explained while she continued to wipe off the bar top. 

“Hmph, okay…” Wynonna said. 

Waverly knew that Wynonna wanted to say more so she just asked, “What is it, Nonna?” 

“Have you ever thought that maybe Nicole likes you as more than a friend?” Wynonna asked. 

“What makes you say that?” Waverly countered back.

“No reason...I’m just wondering. I mean, you’re a catch, why wouldn’t she like you?” Wynonna said as she slapped Waverly’s butt, “Plus, you too are really close...like really close.” 

Waverly was about to say something but Nicole started walking toward the bar with Rosita by her side so she directed her attention toward them. 

“Hey Waves,” Nicole said as she and Rosita sat at the bar in front of Waverly and Wynonna.

Wynonna, probably a little upset that Nicole didn’t acknowledge her, cleared her throat a little to make her presence more known. 

“Hey to you too, Wynonna,” Nicole laughed. 

“Hey Haughtstuff, how’s it going,” Wynonna perked up, “And who’s your friend here?” 

“This is Rosita, we have classes together.” Nicole motioned toward Rosita as she introduced her, “I just lost a really embarassing game of pool and the bet was loser buys drinks, so here I am.” 

Waverly laughed out loud, “Nicole you’re terrible at pool,” she directed her attention toward Rosita, “you know, you could’ve placed a bigger bet as bad as she is.” 

Rosita laughed, “Well I was unaware until tonight….but next time,” she said with a smile. 

“So what can I getcha?” Waverly asked Nicole, “You want your usual?” 

“Uh yeah, sure...and whatever Rosita wants,” Nicole answered. 

Waverly turned around to grab drinks while Nicole and Rosita sat there making small talk. Oh, and don’t forget Wynonna. She was standing there too, butting herself into conversation as usual. 

“Sooo Rosie, can I call you Rosie?” Wynonna asked and without even waiting for an answer, she continued, “You dating anyone around here?” 

Rosita didn’t even have to answer before Waverly turned back around with their drinks and said, “Wynonna stop...this isn’t an interrogation.” 

Rosita smiled taking her drink, “Oh no it’s fine. I don’t mind a couple of questions...that’s how you make friends, right?” 

Nicole smile and nodded, along with Waverly. 

“So uh yeah, I’m not dating anyone right now, no.” Rosita answered while taking a sip of her drink. 

“Nicole isn’t dating anyone either, isn’t that right Nicole?” Wynonna said.

It only took a split second for Waverly to hear what Wynonna was saying before she slapped her hand across Wynonna’s arm silently berating her to stop talking. 

“Anyway…” Waverly said changing the subject, “I’ve gotta go grab a few orders, but it was super nice meeting you Rosita. You should hang around more often,” Waverly said with a smile as she walked away, dragging Wynonna with her. 

As she was walking away from the bar, she stopped next to Nicole and reached up to give her a hug while saying, “I’m gonna be working late tonight so don’t wait up, have a great night,” she said while also ending it with a kiss to Nicole’s cheek like it was their routine.

“Sorry about all that…” Nicole said gesturing around the room.

“Yeah, they’re quite a pair,” Rosita laughed and paused before continuing her next thought, “You and Waverly seem...close.” 

“Uh yeah….we are,” Nicole explained, “We got randomly paired as roommates last year and we’ve just been inseparable ever since. She’s kind of the only person who gets me.”

Rosita listened to Nicole talk about Waverly and recognition came across her face. She lowered her voice and whispered, “You’re in love with her, aren’t you?” 

Nicole literally didn’t know what to say, so she just stared at Rosita trying to come up with words to defend herself or something. 

“I’m sorry...I don’t mean to be forward..I just... It all makes sense now,” Rosita spoke again. 

“Rosita, I…” Nicole started to say but honestly didn’t know how to finish her sentence. This was the first time anyone had ever asked her about Waverly in this sense and she wasn’t sure what to do. She just dropped her head down onto the bar and groaned very loudly, which made Rosita laugh. 

“Nicole, listen….it’s okay, you don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to. I shouldn’t have brought it up...really it’s none of my business,” Rosita said. 

“No, no, it’s um, it’s okay,” Nicole reassured Rosita, “I’m just….shocked I guess?” 

Nicole sighed before she continued, “I never really thought about what to do or say if someone ever asked me because I thought no one would be able to find out…” 

“Yeah, I know what you mean...and for the record it’s not super obvious or anything, I’m just really perceptive and can usually spot things like that from a mile away….and coupled with the fact that you didn’t really try to flirt with me at all tonight,” Rosita laughed. 

“Oh, I’m sorry...I just..,” Nicole groaned again, “I’m in way over my head…” she admitted. 

“Listen, it’s gonna be okay,” she said rubbing Nicole’s arm to reassure her, “does she know at all, or is this completely one sided?” 

Nicole laughed, “This is about as one sided as it gets.”

Rosita softly put her hand on Nicole’s arm to console her new friend, “I’m sorry Nicole, I know that sucks and I know I can’t say anything to make the situation less sucky...but don’t you feel a little better now that you’re not holding it in to yourself?”

“Yeah... a little, still freaks me out because I don’t know what I would if I lost her as a friend…” Nicole said. 

Rosita noticed how visibly shaken talking about this made Nicole feel so she decided not to ask more about it. 

“Hey it's okay, we don't have to talk about it...and for the record your secret is safe with me. I don't have many friends and I’d like to be able to call you one, if that's okay?” Rosita asked. 

Nicole smiled, “Thanks Rosita, that means a lot actually. And yeah I'd love to have you as a friend too.” 

“Hey you wanna get out of here and go walk around outside or something? Get some air?” Rosita asked figuring that Nicole needed air after talking about this. 

“Yeah actually, that'd be nice….” Nicole said as she noticed Rosita putting cash down for their drinks, “oh I wouldn't worry about that. I haven't paid for a single drink the whole time I've known the Earps,” Nicole explained. 

Rosita gave her a confusing look so Nicole defended, “Hey I try, they just won't let me,” she said with her hands in the air. 

The two girls started walking out of the bar to get some air. As they did, Waverly caught the redhead out the corner of her eye and watched the girl leave with Rosita. 

It didn't take but a second for Wynonna to pop up behind Waverly, “Are they leaving together?” 

Waverly rolled her eyes and walked away, “I don't know Wynonna,” she said annoyed. 

Wynonna just stood with a smirk on her lips as she watched the redhead and the new girl walk away while she also watched her sister pretend to ignore it all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...sorry for the delay. Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy. As always, leave me any kind of feedback. It's all helpful.

Chapter 5

It was almost 3:00 am when Waverly got done with work at Shorty’s. College Night was one of their busiest and it took forever to clean up after everyone left. She was exhausted, not to mention she had class really early in the morning and was already dreading it.

She headed back to her dorm which was conveniently located only a few blocks from the bar, On her way, she couldn’t help but think about Nicole and Rosita. Did they go home together? Would Nicole have a guest in her bed?  _ Oh god _ , Waverly thought to herself,  _ what if I walk in on something? _

When she made it back to the dorm, she climbed the three flights of stairs and stood silently with her ear pressed closely against the metal door. She didn’t hear anything inside, so she put her key in and turned the door. Waverly was instantly relieved to see Nicole sleeping peacefully in her bed, alone. 

Waverly quickly and quietly changed out of her work clothes and hopped into her bed. Before she could even reach the lamp to turn it off, she heard Nicole mumble from across the room, “Waves, is that you?”

“Yeah it’s me, go back to sleep, it’s really late,” Waverly whispered back. 

“Why aren’t you laying with me like you usually do?” Nicole managed to mumble in her sleep voice. 

“I didn’t want to wake you up…” Waverly sheepishly answered.

“Waves, it’s ok I was waitin’ for you,” Nicole said sleepily, “Come here...please?” 

Waverly didn’t have to be asked twice. She hopped out of her bed and quickly joined Nicole in her own bed. 

“I wasn’t sure you’d be here..” Waverly whispered to Nicole, who was now pulling her closer into the bed. 

“Hmm why not?” Nicole asked.

“You left with Rosita so I wasn’t sure...you know..” Waverly said not really sure how to continue. 

“Oh...it wasn’t like that,” Nicole said while nuzzling her head into Waverly’s mess of hair, “she and I...we’re just friends. I mean, she’s cool and...pretty, but I don’t think it would ever be anything more than that,” Nicole said. 

“Why not?” Waverly asked.

Nicole was so tired and could barely register what was being said to her, so she didn’t quite catch herself before she answered back, “Because there’s someone else.” 

Waverly didn’t immediately respond because she wasn’t even sure what the redhead meant. And even when she started to respond, Nicole was already passed out next to her. So Waverly just decided to fall asleep and ask about it later. 

\----------------------

Nicole woke up to the prettiest sight she’d ever seen. Waverly Earp. This wasn’t an odd occurrence. Ever since Nicole and Waverly became friends and roommates, they’d shared the small twin bed on more than one occasion. And Nicole could remember the first time like it was yesterday. 

\----------------------

_ “Nicole are you awake over there?” Waverly asked with a soft voice.  _

_ “Yeah, what’s wrong?” Nicole asked, sensing that something was off.  _

_ “Um..the storm, it’s just...I don’t really...when I was younger I used to always sleep in Wynonna’s room when it stormed,” Waverly explained.  _

_ “Oh...do you..do you wanna come lay over here?” Nicole asked as she pulled down the covers on her bed. _

_ “Can I?” Waverly asked. _

_ “Uh yeah, sure..I mean, I’m not a huge fan of storms like this either, so…” Nicole started saying to make Waverly feel a little better.  _

_ Waverly walked over to Nicole’s bed and climbed in next to the redhead, “I’m sorry if this is weird.” Waverly said as she put her head down on the pillow inches from Nicole’s.  _

_ Nicole laughed, “Really, it’s fine. I’m not going to make you lay over there when you’re this freaked out...I got you,” Nicole said looking Waverly directly in the eyes.  _

_ Nicole could see the tears begin to pool in the corners of Waverly’s eyes as she said, “Thank you Nicole, you have no idea how lucky I am to have you.”  _

_ \------------------- _

Nicole smiled at the memory and thought about how that was the first of many nights where Waverly would ask Nicole if she could lay next to her while they fell asleep. Somewhere along the way, it evolved into more than just them lying next to each other. 

Nicole couldn’t roll over because of the brunette that was comfortably cuddled up tightly next to her. She was probably going to be late to class this morning, but looking at Waverly’s beautiful face while she slept made it all worth it.

After lying there for a while content to lay there forever, the brunette started to stir beside Nicole. Waverly rolled over, face to face with Nicole, and opened her eyes and smiled, “Morning, sleepyhead,” Nicole said. 

“Hmm hey...what time is it?” Waverly sleepily asked while yawning. 

“It’s 9:30, but before you freak out, I know I missed my morning class,” Nicole explained.

“Nicole, why didn’t you get up and go?” Waverly said. 

Waverly was always a stickler for going to every class. She always said if you’re going to pay for an education, why intentionally skip classes you’re paying for? 

“Well,” Nicole started, finding it hard to come up with a decent excuse besides the truth, “I had a bit of a headache after last night, and I just would rather lay here,” Nicole decided to say without adding on  _ “with you” _ at the end of her statement.

Waverly eyed Nicole suspiciously before smiling and saying, “Have I ever told you that your morning voice brings out your southern accent pretty distinctively.” 

“Oh yeah?” Nicole asked.

“Yeah, it’s cute,” Waverly said without hesitation.

Nicole wasn’t sure how to take that, but she smiled anyway and said thanks. 

“Soo….” Waverly started as she unknowingly drew soft patterns on Nicole’s arm that was next to her, “I’m sorry about Wynonna last night...she was being rather...well, Wynonna.”

Nicole smiled and waited for Waverly to continue. 

“I know you said last night that you and Rosita were just friends, but I hope Wynonna didn’t ruin anything for you...you guys seemed like you were having a lot of fun together.” Waverly finished. 

“Waves, I can handle Wynonna...and yeah we had fun together. She’s a great girl, but it isn’t like that between us. She’s….a good person to talk to and she listens,” Nicole explained. 

“You know I’m here too…” Waverly said almost sad at the idea that Nicole would ever need to confide in anyone but her. 

“Of course I know that, Waves. You’re my number one, remember?” Nicole said teasingly as she tickled Waverly’s side to make her laugh. 

“I know...I just..I can’t lose you Nicole,” Waverly said again. 

Nicole just nodded her head in understanding and lifted her arm to pull Waverly in closer to her. It was moments like this that reminded Nicole of the looming elephant in the room. Nicole loved Waverly. Like, really loved her. But she could never tell her because like Waverly said, she can’t lose her. 

They laid in silence for the next few hours, only speaking when one of them felt necessary. They were both content in this moment, just being with each other. 

\---------------------

A few hours had passed and Nicole and Waverly had gotten up and continued their daily routines, including Nicole’s morning run that was a little delayed. Nicole loved running. It cleared her head, and kept her in top shape. Nicole knew that becoming a cop wasn’t going to be easy, so she wanted to always be physically prepared for whatever the journey threw at her. 

After running a few miles around campus, she headed back to her dorm to shower off and grab some lunch before her 3:00 pm class. 

Nicole stepped into the shower before the water even warmed up. She let the cold water run down her body and she tried to let all of her thoughts on sharing the bed with Waverly last night escape her mind. 

Nicole wasn’t a stranger to sex. She lost her virginity when she was a young 15 years old to a nice boy named Robert. Of course, that was the first and only time she ever had sex with a boy, because soon after, Nicole realized how attracted she was to women, and that was when she felt like her life made so much more sense. 

It had been a long while since Nicole had a release of any kind. After messing around with Jessica for a few months, she really hadn’t dated anyone, let alone slept with them. All she could ever think about was Waverly. And that did not help the burning desire she constantly felt around the brunette. 

She thought for a moment that maybe she should just relieve herself, and get rid of some of that pent of frustration. Sleeping close to Waverly every few nights was beginning to mess with her head, and she wasn’t sure how much longer she would last before she exploded. 

With the cool water running over her naked body, Nicole let her own hand slowly trail it’s way down her toned abs into the small patch of hair beneath them. With a soft touch, Nicole started to rub circles around her clit, groaning at the feeling. With every passing second, Nicole rubbed faster, moaning and breathing heavily into her impending release. 

Nicole knew it wouldn’t take much. It had been too long since her last orgasm, so with Waverly on her mind, she rubbed circles around her clit a little more roughly and that’s when it hit her. With a loud moan, Nicole came hard. Her back pressing against the shower wall to keep her legs from giving out. Nicole continued to touch herself while she slowly came down from her high. 

After exiting the shower, Nicole stepped into the living space with just her bra and underwear on, not expecting anyone to be home. 

Checking her phone for the time while she walked around, she bumped right into another human. Expecting it to be Waverly, she started to say, “Waves, I’m sorry!” 

The other person responded with a smirk, “Not Waverly...but I’d assume by the sounds coming from the shower that you wish I were her?” 

Nicole’s face went stoic. 

“Why are you here? And how….how did you even get in here, Wynonna?” Nicole asked sternly. 

“Waves forgot a book for class and I was passing by so I told her I’d pick it up for her, and to answer your second question, I have a key, remember?” Wynonna said. 

Nicole didn’t have a chance to respond before Wynonna was speaking again, “So did you enjoy your shower?” Wynonna teased. 

“Oh fuck off, Wynonna.” Nicole angrily said back. 

“Hey, Red, relax...I’m just messing with you,” Wynonna softened, “I’m not a stranger to the shower….I get it.” 

Nicole just huffed in annoyance while she turned to her closet, “Can I at least get dressed without you standing here?” 

“Oh yeah sure, don’t mind me,” Wynonna said turning her back, “Though I have to admit, I did not expect a naked Nicole to look like that. Now I get why the ladies are always flocking to you,” Wynonna said with a laugh. 

“Oh shut it, Wynonna,” Nicole said with her back turned while she hurriedly put clothes on. 

Wynonna seemed to finally sense the annoyance because she spoke again, in a softer tone, “Hey, Nicole...I am sorry for barging in without notice...and I definitely wasn’t expecting you to be in the shower...doing that…but you know, I don’t mean to tease you so much, you just make it so easy, ya know?” 

“Yeah, whatever, Wynonna…” Nicole said as she turned back toward the couch and went to sit down. 

“Well I’ve gotta run and take this to Waverly...but Nicole...you really should tell her.” Wynonna said without any further explanation.

“Tell who what?” Nicole asked confused.

“You know what…” Wynonna said as she walked out the door of the dorm room. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

A couple weeks had passed since Wynonna caught Nicole half naked in their dorm room. She still shakes her head at the memory and can’t believe the words that Wynonna left her with.  _ You should really tell her.  _ Nicole thought back to those words. Why did Wynonna want her to tell Waverly how she felt? Did Waverly feel the same? Was Wynonna just messing with her? Nicole really didn’t know what to think. 

It was Friday night and Nicole had one more class before it was officially the weekend. Walking slowly through campus, she took in the sights around her. The air felt nice, people were laughing and smiling. Things were good. She saw couples sitting on benches together, and it only made her long to be with Waverly even more. 

Walking into class, Nicole spotted Rosita saving her a seat, so she headed over toward the other girl. 

“Hey Nicole, glad you made it,” Rosita said.

“Oh hush, I haven’t skipped that many classes,” Nicole defended. The truth was, she had been skipping classes quite frequently, but it was because she was always distracted with other things. The first time she skipped was because she lost time while at the gym, the second time she skipped was because she was taking a nap and her alarm didn’t go off. 

“Yeah yeah, well Jeremy and I were gonna send out a search party if you didn’t show up today,” Rosita teased. 

Nicole was lucky. After meeting Rosita at the bar a few weeks ago, she was able to become really great friends with the girl. And, it didn’t hurt that the girl new the truth about Nicole’s feelings for Waverly. It made it easier for Nicole to have someone to talk to about that. 

“So anyway, has Wynonna said anything else to you since your last run in?” Rosita asked. 

“Thankfully, no. I’ve kinda been avoiding her,” Nicole explained. 

“Nicole, come on…” Rosita said. 

Nicole threw her arms up in defense, “What? I can’t have Wynonna knowing anymore about anything...she’s Waverly’s sister...if she tells her before I can...or anything like that...I’m just...I’m screwed.” 

“More reason for you to talk to Waverly,” Rosita said. Over the past few weeks, Rosita had been observing the relationship between Waverly and Nicole and she was sure that there was something more there. She tried to tell Nicole that she should just asked her roommate about it, but of course Nicole was completely against that idea.

“You’re kidding me, right? We’ve talked about this Rosita….I can’t tell Waverly anything. I’m basically at a point now where I just need to move on...I’d rather have her as a friend than ruin it because I stupidly fell for her.” Nicole said sadly. 

Rosita could sense the sadness in the redhead so she reached across the aisle of the classroom and rubbed her hand down Nicole’s back in comfort, “Look...it’s okay. Whatever you decide, I will support you….I just hate that you have to go through this ya know?” Rosita said soothingly. 

Nicole just gave a small curl of her lips at Rosita and silently thanked her for being such a great friend. 

What Nicole didn’t know in that moment was that Waverly was bringing her coffee before class as a surprise, and she witnessed the whole encounter from afar. Waverly might not have been able to hear what was being said, but she saw it all. And that made Waverly feel something she hadn’t ever felt before. 

\-------------------

Later that night, Nicole decided to take her mind off her current situation and go to a party that was happening on campus with Rosita. She needed a night out where she could be carefree and not think about her crush. 

She decided to text Waverly just to let her know she wouldn’t be home til late. They did share a room, and she didn’t want her roommate to worry about her. 

_ Nicole: Hey Waves, I’m hanging with Rosita tonight, so don’t worry about me. See you tomorrow morning?  _

_ Waverly: Yeah, sure. Ok. Have fun!  _

Nicole thought the text from Waverly was a little odd because the brunette was usually a huge fan of emojis and lots of capital letters. She pushed her concern aside though and headed off to meet Rosita at the party. 

The party was at a sorority house, and Nicole soon found out that Rosita was actually in a sorority. 

Nicole laughed so hard that her stomach started to hurt, “So you’re telling me that ‘ _ Miss I Don’t Make Friends Easily _ ’ is actually a member of the second biggest sorority on campus?” 

“Oh hush it, Nicole,” Rosita tried to defend, “None of these girls like me, I’m just a member because I’m a legacy. My mom and my grandmother were a member...so I was basically forced to join.” 

“That kinda sucks...you pay to be a member, yet no one likes you…” Nicole said out loud before realizing how harsh it really sounded, “Shit, I’m sorry...I didn’t mean it like that…” 

“It’s alright, trust me, I’ve already faced the facts...but look on the bright side...free parties!” Rosita lightened the mood. 

Nicole nodded her head as they walked inside the huge sorority house, “Yep there is that.” 

The night progressed and Nicole was actually having a really fun time. She was letting her guard down - dancing, singing, and having a few drinks without a care in the world. She even had a couple girls who were flirting with her. Not that she was interested in them, but it was nice to get the attention and to remember that she is a catch.

“So you gonna leave me here alone while you go sex it up with one of the hundred women who’ve approached you tonight?” Rosita asked loudly above the crowd. She knew Nicole wasn’t going to do that...but seeing how the attention made the redhead feel made Rosita happy. 

Nicole just kicked her head back in laughter, “Yeah, I think I’ll take them all upstairs...at once.” Nicole joked. 

“OH wouldn’t that be something,” Rosita said in response as they continued to dance to the music that was playing. 

They continued to dance for a while until Rosita had to take a break to use the restroom. “Hey, I’m gonna go pee, you alright alone for a bit?” she asked Nicole. 

“Yeah yeah, I’m fine, go ahead...” Nicole reassured her. 

Rosita rounded the corner to where she assumed the bathroom was but was suddenly sidetracked when she heard something around the corner that peaked her interest. 

“Aw come on, just once? For old times sake?” the guy said while pushing the girl up against the wall restricting her from moving. 

“Leave me alone, you shithead,” the brunette said as she tried to push the boy off her. 

Rosita’s eyes went wide when she realized the girl she heard was Waverly, and by the looks of it, the small brunette had already had way too many drinks. She stood there for a second and contemplated her options, but ultimately deciding her bladder could wait. 

She approached the two while saying, “Hey, leave her alone, she doesn’t want you.”

Waverly looked at Rosita in surprise but was silently grateful for someone else’s presence. 

“And who are you? Her keeper?” Champ asked. 

“I’m not something to be owned, Champ,” Waverly slurred back.

Rosita put her arm around Waverly to support her already slumped frame as she guided her into a different room away from Champ. 

“You...you’re here with my roommate,” Waverly said. 

“I am, you’re right.” Rosita countered, “Do you want me to go get her?” 

“No, no...you should just leave me here...you’re supposed to be havin’ fun with Nic tonight...I’m just here…” Waverly mumbled barely able to finish her sentence. 

“Ok, listen here shorty, I’m going to get Nicole,” Rosita said as she pointed her finger sternly at Waverly, “You...Do. Not. Move. Do you hear me?” 

Waverly laughed as she raised her hand up to her forehead in a salute, “Ma’am Yes Ma’am.” 

Rosita shook her head as she walked away, still having to pee. She had to go find Nicole, because she knew the redhead would want to handle this. 

“Hey, glad you’re back,” Nicole said as Rosita approached her. 

Rosita looked down at her hands, and then back toward the room where Waverly was laying, “Yeah, um you need to come with me,” Rosita said. 

“What? Why? What’s up?” Nicole said suddenly anxious. 

“Um, Well, I was trying to go to the bathroom but I heard someone fighting so I went around the corner and I found a guy cornering a very drunk Waverly…” Rosita explained as she took ahold of Nicole’s arm and led her to the back room. 

“Waverly’s here? What?” Nicole asked as she looked around at the people around her. 

“Apparently...and she’s drunk. Like, really drunk…” Rosita explained. 

“Shit..” Nicole said as she picked up her speed through the crowd. 

Nicole wasn’t sure what to expect. There hadn’t been many moments where Waverly had been so drunk that she needed assistance. The Earp sisters could handle their alcohol pretty impressively. And in the whole amount of time that Nicole had known Waverly, there had only been one other moment that Waverly drank this much, and it was about 8 months ago. 

_ \------------------- _

_ 8 months ago _

_ Nicole and Waverly were sitting on the couch laughing and eating dinner, talking about what show on Netflix they wanted to watch next. It was one of their weekly routines, as long as they weren’t busy studying for classes.  _

_ They were just finishing up dinner and about to clean up the mess when Waverly’s phone rang.  _

_ “Oh, it’s Wynonna, let me answer this and then we can watch,” Waverly said excitedly, “Hey ‘Nonna, what’s up.”  _

_ “Waves, are you in your dorm?” Wynonna asked with a tone that Waverly couldn’t quite decipher.  _

_ “Um yeah, why...what’s wrong?” Waverly asked with concern already thick in her voice.  _

_ “Just don’t leave, ok? I’m headed there...” Wynonna said, “I love you, Waves.”  _

_ “Ok..I love you too...but what’s going on?” Waverly asked but Wynonna had already hung up the phone.  _

_ “Ok that was weird,” Waverly explained to Nicole who was sitting next to her on the couch trying to understand what was going on.  _

_ “What’s wrong?” Nicole asked.  _

_ “Not sure...Wynonna’s on her way over here,” Waverly explained leaning back against the couch while a million thoughts raced through her head.  _

_ It was only a split second later when Wynonna came busting through the door. She looked a mess. Nicole was the first to stand and walk up to Wynonna questioning what was going on, followed by Waverly who stood when Wynonna started making her way over to the couch. _

_ “Can everyone just sit down...please…” Wynonna said gesturing to the couch while whispering to Nicole on the way, “Nicole…” _

_ Nicole turned around and looked into Wynonna’s eyes, and she knew right then that something bad had happened.  _

_ “Just hold her, ok?” Wynonna whispered.  _

_ Nicole’s heart dropped. She wasn’t able to respond before they were taking seats on the couch next to a scared looking Waverly. Wynonna sat on one side of the small brunette, while Nicole took her place on the other side, instantly grabbing Waverly’s hand.  _

_ “Wynonna, what’s wrong..” Waverly asked as her voice started to quiver.  _

_ “Baby girl…” Wynonna said trying not to cry again. She had already done enough of that in the last few hours since she got the news, “A couple of hours ago, I got a phone call from someone...they um, were asking me how to get in touch with daddy…” _

_ “What? Daddy? Wynonna, we haven’t talked to him in years,” Waverly said frantically. _

_ Wynonna scooted closer to Waverly, “I know, um...they were trying to find the next of kin...for Momma and...Willa,” Wynonna said as she swallowed a sob.  _

_ Nicole gripped Waverly’s hand ten times tighter when she figured out where this was headed. Waverly just sat in silence, looking off into the distance, waiting to hear the rest of the story.  _

_ “Waves, baby girl... Momma and Willa are gone…” Wynonna explained with pain in her voice, “They got caught in a gas station robbery gone wrong...and I, um, I don’t know all the details, but…” Wynonna continued before the sounds of Waverly crying stopped her.  _

_ Waverly broke down upon hearing the news that her mother and sister were gone. She fell into Nicole’s chest who was right there to catch her. Nicole wrapped her arms so tightly around Waverly and she swore she would never let go.  _

_ Wynonna sat there next to them, with her head buried into Waverly’s shoulder while they both cried. Nicole couldn’t help but cry, either. These Earp girls were like her family, and seeing them in this much pain really hurt her.  _

_ After a few hours had passed, Wynonna got up and told Nicole that she needed to go make some phone calls, but didn’t wanna do it around Waverly, so she left Nicole to care for the brunette.  _

_ “Go Wynonna, it’ll be okay. I promise I’ve got her,” Nicole said softly to Wynonna as she walked with Wynonna to the door.  _

_ “I know you do, Red. I know,” Wynonna said before hesitantly wrapping her arms around the redhead. It caught Nicole off guard at first, but she quickly reciprocated the hug. _

_ “Thank you for being here for her,” Wynonna said while pulling away from the hug.  _

_ Nicole held onto Wynonna’s arms as they split from the hug, “I’m here for you too, Wynonna.”  _

_ Wynonna just nodded and simultaneously wiped the tears from her eyes, “I’ll be back later.”  _

_ \-------------------- _

Nicole thought back on the weeks following the news that Waverly’s mother and sister had passed. The first few days after the news, Waverly spent most of her time crying and refusing to leave the room. A few days after that, she and Wynonna left to go home for the funeral, while refusing to let Nicole tag along because  _ ‘No one should have to go back to that shit town if they don’t have to, _ ’ whatever that meant. 

When Wynonna and Waverly got back into town after the funeral, Waverly was a completely different person. She was acting out, staying out late, drinking all the time, skipping classes, and barely making it to work. Nicole had never seen Waverly drink more than she did in that time span. 

And now...following Rosita back to the room where Waverly was had Nicole shaking in fear at what she would find. 

They turned the corner and Nicole instantly sobered up at the sight before her. Waverly was passed out in the same chair Rosita had sat her in, while holding a half empty bottle of whiskey in one hand and a cup of beer in the other. 

“Do you want me to help you get her home...or,” Rosita offered. 

“Shit Rosita...neither of us drove here. We can’t carry her 4 blocks back to our dorm.” Nicole groaned in frustration as she reached into her back pocket to pull out her phone. 

“‘I’ve gotta call Wynonna...” Nicole said as she dialed the older girl’s number. 

“Hey Haughtstuff, what’s crackin?” Wynonna answered the phone. 

“Hey, um, can you drive over to the Phi Mu sorority house...Waverly...she’s passed out and Rosita and I walked here so I don’t know what to do and...” Nicole started to ramble. 

“I’m on my way,” Wynonna responded without hesitation. 

“Can you help me get her outside,” Nicole asked Rosita. 

“Yeah, of course,” Rosita said as she helped the redhead stand the smaller girl up and drape her arms over their shoulders. Waverly didn’t even stir at the movement. 

Once outside, they saw Wynonna’s truck pull up and the older girl jumped out as fast as she could, “What the hell did you do to her, Nicole?” Wynonna asked angrily. 

“Wynonna, I didn’t even know she was here tonight until Rosita found her hanging out with Champ in a back room,” Nicole said with disgust at having to use that name. 

“Ok lay her in the seat,” Wynonna said as she helped Nicole lift the girl into the truck.

“Thank you so much for helping….I’m sorry this ruined our girls night out, but I had a lot of fun,” Nicole said to Rosita as she was climbing into the truck with Wynonna. 

“No no no, it’s totally okay…” Rosita said assuring Nicole, “Go take care of your girl,” Rosita whispered with a smile before shutting the door to the truck and watching the three drive off. 

The ride back to her dorm was an awkward one for Nicole. She had the girl she loved and her best friend passed out belligerently drunk next to her while said best friend’s angry sister drove them home. 

Nicole felt the need to say something to fill the silence, “Wynonna, I promise I had no idea Waverly was drinking this much...I, I...I didn’t even know she was at the party. She didn’t tell me,” Nicole said sadly. 

“She hasn’t drank this much sense…” Wynonna said not able to finish her statement. Nicole understood though, and she just hummed in response. 

When they arrived to the dorm, Nicole and Waverly began unloading Waverly’s basically limp body from the truck. It was hard because besides the grunts and moans coming from Waverly, she was no help at all. It wasn’t going to be easy getting her up three flights of stairs, either, but they had to do it. After struggling to keep the girl upright, Nicole just decided to take over. There was only one flight of stairs left and she considered herself to be pretty fit. 

Nicole leaned Waverly against Wynonna while she bent down and lifted Waverly under the knees with one arm, and under her arms with the other. Nicole hoisted Waverly into her arms, and continued to walk up the stairs. 

“Wow, Red, I mean I knew you were strong, but damn…” Wynonna said lightening the mood. 

“Well, she’s not that heavy…” Nicole said. 

Just as they were about to reach the top of the stairs, Waverly opened her eyes and saw Nicole’s face. 

“Ni...cole?” she mumbled barely audible.

“Yes Waves, it’s me…” Nicole said trying to keep the girl coherent. Knowing that Waverly was semi-conscious was a relief. 

“Mmm,” Waverly hummed, “Wow you are pretty,” she mumbled as she rubbed her hand down Nicole’s cheek. 

Wynonna snorted in the background before chiming in, “Baby girl, you are in serious trouble, but I will not yell at you til tomorrow...mostly because you won’t remember anything that happens tonight.

“Nicole…” Waverly said again in a dreamy voice before her eyes closed shut. 

Nicole walked into the dorm, with assistance from Wynonna to make sure she didn’t hit Waverly’s head on the door frame, and placed Waverly in her bed. 

Wynonna quickly walked around the room gathering clothes that she figured Waverly could change into. 

“She’s not gonna wear any of that…” Nicole said to a confused Wynonna, “Every time she drinks, she always just comes back here and sleeps in a big t-shirt or something.”

“Oh…” Wynonna said as she looked through Waverly’s things, “Well which t-shirt?” 

Nicole tried to hide her blush while she handed the shirt to Wynonna. Wynonna looked at it a couple times while looking back up at Nicole, “Haughtstuff, is this your shirt?” 

“Yes..” Nicole answered quietly. 

“And she wears it because??” Wynonna asked waiting for an answer. 

“I don’t know, she just always used to steal it, so I let her have it.” Nicole tried to explain. 

Wynonna just rolled her eyes while she started to take Waverly’s shoes off and change her clothes into the t-shirt. 

Waverly giggled when Wynonna started pulling at her clothes. “Listen baby girl, this will be a lot easier if you just help me out for a second,” Wynonna said trying to dress Waverly. 

Waverly must have heard her and understood because she pushed herself up into an almost sitting position and pulled her shirt off, which left her in only a bra. Nicole quickly turned around and tried to look busy because she suddenly felt like she was seeing something she shouldn’t. 

“Red, you can turn back around,” Wynonna said with a laugh, “She’s not naked.” 

Nicole just rolled her eyes and started filling up a glass of water for Waverly to drink when she woke up. She walked over to the bed and placed the cup on Waverly’s nightstand and before she could walk away, Waverly reached out and grabbed her hand. 

“Nic…” Waverly mumbled, “Lay.”

“Waves, you need to sleep this off,” Nicole said trying to pull away from the girls surprisingly strong grip on her hand. 

“I’m sorry,” Waverly slurred while letting go of Nicole’s hand, “Please don’t leave.” 

Nicole sat down on the edge of Waverly’s bed and looked down at the girl, “I’m not leaving, I promise,” she said as she pushed the hair out of Waverly’s face. 

Waverly sighed at the touch of Nicole’s hand on her and she smiled as she closed her eyes again before saying, “Please don’t tell ‘Nonna…”

Wynonna chuckled, “She’s gonna hate the morning.” 

“Yeah…” Nicole said still staring down at Waverly, “Um, thank you Wynonna...I’m sorry this happened, I should’ve done something or…” 

“Nicole, it’s okay. Waverly can handle herself...usually,” Wynonna said, “But you’re not responsible for her actions.” 

“I just hate seeing her like this…” Nicole whispered, “I just...I want her to be okay.” 

Wynonna nodded her head in understanding as she picked up her keys so she could leave, “As long as you’re here in the morning when she wakes up...she will be okay.” 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The brunette had woken up several times in the middle of the night to run to the bathroom to vomit, and everytime, Nicole would follow her in there to hold her hair and rub her back. Waverly would mumble, “Thank you,” while groaning at the pain and agony as they sauntered off to their bed.

They both eventually fell asleep, but Nicole woke up early this morning and quickly sat up to check on the girl in the bed across from her. Once she saw that Waverly was breathing and sleeping peacefully, she sat up against her bed and pulled out a book she had been meaning to finish. 

She was only a few pages in before she heard movement in Waverly’s bed, so she put the book down and stepped out of her bed and over to Waverly’s. 

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she reached her hand forward to gently tuck a strand of hair behind Waverly’s head, “How you feeling, Waves?” she asked softly. 

“Ughhhh,” the girl groaned while trying to open her eyes, “Oww my head.”

“Shh….don’t sit up too fast,” Nicole said quietly not to disturb Waverly with loud voices, “You okay?” 

“I haven’t felt this bad sense…” Waverly started to say, “What did I do, Nicole?” 

Waverly sat up with assistance from Nicole and took a long sip of the water that Nicole had set out for her last night. 

“Well,” Nicole began with a sigh, “I, um, Rosita found you at the party we were at last night...you were blacked out, so she helped me get you back here.” 

“God I’m such an idiot,” Waverly berated herself as she leaned her head back against the headboard of her bed. 

“Um, I’m not gonna make you talk about it...but I’m here, Waverly…” Nicole said grabbing Waverly’s hand. 

Waverly opened her eyes and smiled at Nicole. Waverly remembers exactly why she went to that party and started drinking. She didn’t actually know it was the party Nicole would be at, but once she saw the redhead dancing with Rosita, it just added fuel to the fire. 

“Thanks, Nicole.” Waverly said, “I um, I think I need to go shower...then I’m gonna go to the bar,” 

Nicole gave her a concerned look.

“Just to see Wynonna,” Waverly said while her hands went up in defense, “I don’t even want to think about drinking alcohol for a while.” 

“Ok...well I’m gonna go for a run, you gonna be okay getting to the bar alone, or do you want me to join you?” Nicole asked. 

“I’ll be okay…” Waverly smiled and said, “But thank you for offering.”

After she watched the redhead walk out the door in her running gear, Waverly stumbled into the bathroom so she could wash away the alcohol that felt like it was seeping out of her pores.

Once she was showered and feeling a bit better, she headed out the door to see Wynonna. She still found it funny that Shorty left the Earp sister’s his bar after he passed, but Wynonna seemed to inherit it with grace. Wynonna never really knew what she was going to do when she got older, but she found her place in that bar and has loved it ever since. 

Groaning at how bright the sun was shining, Waverly shielded her eyes as she continued to walk the short distance to the bar. Once inside, she had to hold back a little bit of vomit that seemed to make it’s way up her throat at the intense smell of alcohol. 

“Waverly! Hey!” she heard her name being yelled ten decibels too loud. She turned around to see who the loud voice was coming from and lo and behold, it was the one person she wasn’t expecting to see. Rosita. 

Noticing that Wynonna was busy helping restock the bar, she knew she had time to waste before Wynonna could chat, so she decided to try and talk to Rosita. If Nicole liked her, then Waverly should too. 

“Hey Rosita,” Waverly tried to say nicely with a smile, “What are you doing here so early?” 

“Oh, I come here and play pool like all the time…” Rosita said, “How you feeling?” 

“Right…” Waverly said remembering that Rosita helped get her home, “Well I feel like what you’d expect, but I guess I should thank you...for helping Nicole with me last night...I’m really sorry I ruined your night.”

“Oh, I was only an assistant,” Rosita joked, “Your sister’s the one who came and picked you guys up.” 

“Shit,” Waverly said, “So Wynonna was there too….just great.” 

“I’m sorry...I didn’t realize you didn’t know that...or that I wasn’t supposed to…” Rosita tried to backtrack.

Waverly interrupted her, “No no, it’s okay, I just hoped I wasn’t going to get a lecture from her.” 

Rosita laughed in understanding, “Big sister’s right?” 

“Yeah you got any?” Waverly said trying to make small talk with the girl. 

Rosita looked down at the ground and said, “I, uh...I did… she died when I was in high school. Cancer.” 

“Shit, I’m sorry…” Waverly said as the conversation grew awkward, “I had another older sister actually...Willa...she died too.” 

“I’m sorry that you have to be apart of the club, Waverly.” Rosita said. 

Waverly just smiled and nodded her head in understanding. There was something about Rosita that just made her easy to connect with. Waverly understood why Nicole liked spending so much time with her now. 

“So...um, you and Nicole are pretty close...right?” Waverly asked deciding to try and get more information. 

“Um, yeah, she’s awesome...great even,” Rosita answered. 

“Yeah...she is,” Waverly said. And Rosita didn’t miss the smile that crossed the smaller brunette’s face as she said it. 

“We’re not...dating...if that’s what you’re wondering,” Rosita said flatly. 

Waverly’s eyes jerked up to meet Rosita’s, “You’re not?” she said a little more frantically than she intended. 

Rosita laughed, “No...Nicole and I are just friends.” 

“Oh, okay...well that’s good..I mean...cool,” Waverly said trying to play it cool, “I just assumed…” 

“Yeah that seems to happen a lot…” Rosita responded, “Waverly, I know we’re not good friends, but as much as Nicole talks about you, I feel like I know you...so...do you mind if I ask you a question?” 

“Um, yeah ok, sure,” Waverly said still distracted by the fact that Nicole talks about her all the time. 

“Why were you drinking so much last night?” Rosita asked.

“It’s stupid…” Waverly dismissed. 

“Try me,” Rosita countered back with a look that Waverly was actually scared of. 

“Rosita...I don’t...” Waverly struggled to form a sentence, “I don’t know if I’m ready yet…” 

“What’s stopping you?” Rosita asked knowing exactly what Waverly was referring to. 

Waverly shook her head, “I don’t know...fear...rejection...change...should I keep going?”

“Can I just tell you something?” Rosita asked as more of a rhetorical question before she continued, “You will miss out on so many opportunities in life because of fear. And you’ll probably experience rejection more than once, but you have to live your life the way you deserve. Why hold onto something in fear when it could be the biggest and best thing that ever happens to you?” 

Waverly just stood there, stunned. She knew Rosita was smart but she didn’t know she was so philosophical. 

“Wow…” Waverly said, “You sure do have a way with words…” 

“Look...I’m not trying to tell you to do one thing or another, but I was there last night Waverly,” Rosita said as she leaned in so only Waverly could hear her next words, “How can you be afraid of the outcome if you don’t know what the outcome will be?” 

Rosita gave Waverly a small smile, turned, and walked away toward the pool tables. Waverly just stood there thinking about what Rosita said when Wynonna finally walked up. 

“Baby girl, we need to chat,” Wynonna said sternly. 

“Yeah yeah, I know you wanna yell at me for last night, but, um…” Waverly started to speak as she was looking frantically around the room. After a minute of contemplation, she grabbed Wynonna’s arm and started pulling her up the stairs to the apartment that Wynonna lived in. 

“Waves, what are you doing?” Wynonna asked as she was being pulled away by her sister. 

Waverly pulled Wynonna into the apartment and shut the door behind them before she yelled out, “I think I’m in love with Nicole!” 

Wynonna smiled more at the shocked look on Waverly’s face than the actual statement itself. 

“Well...say something please?” Waverly whispered. 

“Congrats?” Wynonna laughed as she guided Waverly to the couch and sat down next to her, “Why do you look so freaked out right now?” Wynonna asked. 

“I just told you that I think I’m in love with my FEMALE best friend and also roommate and you’re acting like it’s just your average conversation,” Waverly frantically said as a stray tear fell from her eye. 

“I can’t really react to information that doesn’t surprise me, baby girl,” Wynonna said as she grabbed Waverly’s hands, “Why are you upset?” 

“I don’t know why I’m crying.” Waverly sniffled, “ I just…I have been ignoring whatever these feelings are for so long because I didn’t understand they were actual feelings. I mean...Nicole and I are best friends and I’ve never had a friend like her, so I didn’t know what it would feel like...but...the past few weeks since she met Rosita...I started getting jealous and I didn’t understand it.” 

Wynonna continued to hold Waverly’s hands while she talked, occasionally reaching up to wipe away the tears that were falling. 

“Yesterday...I was going to surprise Nicole with coffee before her class...but I walked up and saw them together, I mean..not together together but just close and affection...I’m not even sure,” Waverly dismissed but continued slowly, “But something in me just went off like a bomb, ‘Nonna. I’ve never felt that before…” 

“Is that why you went out and got shit faced drunk last night?” Wynonna questioned. 

“Yeah I guess so...I was just so mad at Nicole...but then I realized I can’t be mad at her for liking someone when I’ve been encouraging her to go be with someone this whole time!” Waverly practically yelled. 

Wynonna let Waverly finish her sentence before she wrapped her arms around her sister and gave her a huge hug, just letting the smaller brunette release all her emotions that she had apparently been holding in for quite some time. 

After they pulled apart from the hug, Wynonna asked, “Why are you just now telling me all this, baby girl?” 

“I don’t know who else to tell!” Waverly screamed.

“Woah, take it down a notch, will ya?” Wynonna defended, “I meant if you’d been feeling this way, why didn’t you come to me about it sooner?” 

Waverly’s face scrunched up in thought, “I was barely able to admit it to myself, how could I admit it to you? And...I don’t know...we didn’t exactly grow up in a very progressive family so I wasn’t sure how you’d react.” 

“Waves,” Wynonna laughed, “I spent three years in Greece...Women are very attractive over there...I’m no stranger to a little lady love,” Wynonna explained.

Waverly’s mouth dropped in shock, “What? You mean you’ve you know...like been….with a women?”

“Yep, a couple times,” Wynonna nonchalantly said, “The sex was good but I couldn’t ever emotionally attach to any of them.” 

“Wow…” Waverly said in surprise at this new information. 

“Enough about me though...let’s talk about you and Nicole,” Wynonna said noticing the smile on Waverly’s face at the mention of Nicole’s name, “So these are serious feelings? Not just jealousy or fear of her finding a new best friend, right?” 

“Wynonna...I don’t think I’ve ever felt this way about someone...not even Champ,” Waverly sighed. 

“Ok, so why don’t you go tell her that.” Wynonna stated. 

“Tell her?? I can’t tell her how I feel! She’s….ugh, this whole time I’ve pushed her to find someone, and now I just pop up and say, just kidding, I actually want you to date me?” Waverly attempted to joke, “Plus, she told me that she knew how to separate friends from people she actually had feelings for…” Waverly remembered. 

Wynonna actually snorted in laughter at that statement, “Oh come on Waves, she lied to you. Nicole has loved you since the day you guys met.” Wynonna said. 

“Did she tell you that?” Waverly optimistically asked with wide eyes. 

“Well...no, but I’m not stupid. I see you guys together all the time...she clearly loves you, too.” Wynonna reasoned. 

“I don’t know Wynonna…” Waverly replied. 

“Go tell her, Waves. Talk to her...you know she’ll listen.” Wynonna suggested, “That girl, regardless of her feelings, would do anything for you, so just talk to her.” 

Waverly sat for a moment and thought about what Wynonna was saying. She knew that Nicole loved her as a friend, but anything more than that was a risk. Waverly had never even expressed any interest in women, so how would Nicole know she was interested in her? She thought long and hard before nodding her head in approval. 

“Okay,” Waverly said nodding her head, “Okay...I’m gonna go talk to her.” 

Wynonna smiled big and pulled Waverly into another tight hug, “That a girl!”

Waverly pulled back from the hug, grasping Wynonna’s hands, “Thank you ‘Nonna. I love you.” 

“Love you too, baby girl. Now go talk to your girl,” Wynonna said to her little sister. 

Waverly and Wynonna walked back downstairs and Waverly gave Rosita a thankful smile across the room as she exited the bar. 

Waverly had a little extra pep in her step as she walked back toward her dorm while pulling out her phone to call Nicole. 

After a few rings, the voicemail picked up. 

“ _ Hey, its Nicole, leave me a message and I’ll call you back. Thanks _ !” 

Waverly smiled at the redhead’s voice, “Hey Nicole, it's me. I'm on my way back to the room, so I guess I'll just see you there. Okay, bye,” she ended her message. 

When Waverly walked into the dorm, she was expecting to see the redhead sitting on her bed reading or watching Netflix. Nicole loved to relax after her runs. 

Unfortunately, there was no sight of the redhead in the dorm, and Waverly didn't see Nicole’s running shoes...which meant Nicole hadn't come back from her run yet.

Waverly glanced at the clock and noticed it had been over two hours since she left the room, which meant Nicole had been gone for around the same amount of time. 

Waverly started to get worried...Nicole was never out running longer than an hour. She picked up her phone and dialed Nicole's number again, hoping to hear the redheads voice answer the phone. 

After a couple rings, the voicemail picked up again. 

“ _ Hey, its Nicole, leave me a message and I’ll call you back. Thanks!”  _

Waverly left another message, “Um hey, it's me again...can you call me back when you get this? I thought you'd be in the room but you're not here so...please just call me soon, ok? Alright, bye.”

Deciding to ask someone else if they had heard from Nicole, Waverly picked up the phone again and dialed Wynonna. 

“Hey baby girl, that was quick...everything okay?” Wynonna answered. 

“Oh, um Nicole isn't here...is Rosita still in the bar playing pool?” Waverly asked hopeful. 

“Yeah she's here…” Wynonna answered looking over at Rosita from across the bar. 

“Can you put her on the phone for a second?” Waverly requested. 

“Um yeah okay, one second…” Wynonna suspiciously said as she walked over to the girl playing pool. 

“Hey, Waves is on the phone, she needs to talk to you?” Wynonna said gesturing to the phone.

Rosita looked confused as she took the phone from Wynonna’s hands. 

“Hello?” 

“Hey, Rosita...sorry to bother you. It's Waverly. I didn't have your number so I hope this is okay...um, have you heard from Nicole today?” Waverly asked through the phone. 

“Oh um…” Rosita thought for a minute trying to remember, “Earlier today I think? She was going for a run and said she'd meet me to hang out later...but now that you ask, she hasn't texted me since.” 

Waverly’s fear started to grow, “Okay...um if you hear from her, please tell her to call me ok?” Waverly asked with a shaky voice. 

“Waverly, is everything okay?” Rosita asked concerned at the tone of the smaller girl's voice. 

“I'm not sure...I just can't get ahold of her and her running shoes aren't in the dorm so that means she hasn't come back and…” Waverly continued to ramble. 

“Ok, I'll try to call her and I'll let you know okay?” Rosita reassured her. 

Rosita handed the phone back to Wynonna with an odd look on her face. 

Catching on to the vibe in the room, Wynonna spoke into the phone, “Waves, what's going on?” 

Wynonna could hear Waverly softly crying on the other end of the phone. 

“Um, I think...I think Nicole's missing.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh sorry for the cliffhanger. I promise I will update soon. And just a reminder: no one will die in this fic and the angst will be very minimal. Gotta create some drama to advance the story, but I don't wanna make you guys cry or anything haha


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After Wynonna told Waverly to stay put in her dorm room, she hung up the phone and sprinted the next couple of blocks. While on her way, she picked up her phone once again and called her friend, who worked for campus security. 

“Campus Security, this is Dolls,” the man answered. 

“Dolls, it’s Wynonna,” she said out of breath from running.

“Earp, you can’t call me on the work line to say hello,” the man huffed in annoyance. 

“This isn’t a personal call...my sister’s roommate isn’t returning phone calls...she was last known going for a run around campus hours ago,” Wynonna explained.

“You mean the redhead?” Dolls said remembering the few times he had met the girls. 

“Yes...Nicole, she’s missing or something,” Wynonna said. 

“Ok, what’s her full name? We need to write a report while we go look for her,” Dolls explained. 

“It’s Haught,” Wynonna said before realizing the man wouldn’t get the spelling right, “H, A, U, G, H, T...Haught. Nicole Haught.” Wynonna said frantically. 

“Okay thanks Wynonna,” Dolls said while writing it down, “I’m going to hop in the car and go look around campus, I’ll call you with any info.”

“Thanks Dolls.” Wynonna said as she climbed the stairs to Waverly’s dorm room and didn’t even bother knocking before she went inside. 

Wynonna felt her insides swell up as she took in the sight in front of her. Waverly was lying on Nicole’s bed crying, wrapped in what she assumed was Nicole’s sweatshirt.

“Baby girl...I called Dolls...they’re out looking,” Wynonna said lying next to her sister, “It’s gonna be okay.”

Waverly gripped onto Wynonna’s arm, “I need her to be okay, Wynonna.” 

“I know, baby girl, I know.” Wynonna said soothingly. 

Only a little while had passed, though it felt like hours to Waverly. She had continued to try and call Nicole’s phone, hoping that she redhead would answer and explain that this was all a misunderstanding. 

Sitting in the silence of the dorm room, Wynonna’s phone finally rang. She glanced down, seeing Doll’s number and quickly answered it while stepping away from where Waverly was laying. 

“Dolls, please tell me you have something,” Wynonna begged. 

“Someone called in a hit and run around the back side of campus, we just pulled up,” He started hesitantly. 

“And??” Wynonna encouraged him to continue. 

“Earp, it’s not good,” He explained.

“Dolls…” Wynonna pleaded, “I need you to tell me that she’s still alive.”

“She’s alive, Earp. They’re loading her into the ambulance now,” Dolls said, “I’ve gotta stay here and ask the eyewitness some questions, but I’ll be at the hospital soon.” 

“Okay, thank you Dolls,” she said before hanging up. 

“Waves, let’s go. They found her,” Wynonna explained, “she’s at the hospital.” 

Waverly’s eyes went wide in fear. Wynonna just hugged her and said, “Hit and run...she’s alive...let’s go.” 

The two girls ran out of the dorm room at lightning speed and were grateful when they noticed a campus security car parked right outside the dorm with a man standing outside looking around. 

“Oh hello, are you Miss Earp?” the man asked upon seeing the girl that was described to him. 

Both girls responded, “Yes.”

“Ok good,” the man said, “Officer Dolls instructed me to come pick you up and take you to the hospital.” 

Both girls hopped into the car and rode silently to the hospital. Thoughts raced through Waverly’s mind at warped speed and she wasn’t sure if she was going to pass out from this sick feeling in her stomach. 

Waverly hadn’t admitted her true feelings for Nicole until an hour ago. She was ready to tell the girl how she felt, and now….now it felt like everything was crashing down around her. 

“Waves,” Wynonna got her attention as the car stopped, “Let’s go.”

The girls exited the car, thanking the security officer. Once inside the emergency room, Waverly looked around and was overwhelmed by it all. She ran up to the information desk to talk to the nurse.

“Hi, um, I think my roommate was just brought in...um, a hit and run?” Waverly questioned. 

The woman looked at Waverly before answering, “Hi yes, we did just have an incoming patient from a hit and run,” the woman said before looking at Waverly, “I’m not supposed to give out any information to non-family, but if you’d like to take a seat..” the woman started to continue before Wynonna walked up beside Waverly and interrupted her. 

“Hi Nurse….Jackie,” Wynonna said leaning in to read the woman’s name tag, “If you’d do your job correctly, you would see that Miss Haught’s medical file from campus lists me as her emergency contact,” Wynonna said sternly while motioning to the file in the woman’s hands while ignoring the questioning looks from Waverly. 

“Miss Earp?” The nurse asked looking at the name on the file.

“Yes, that’s me...now tell us what the hell is going on.” 

“Right, I’m sorry...please...follow me,” the nurse said as she led them to a private room around the corner, “If you’ll take a seat here, the doctor will be out soon to explain her condition.”

Before the nurse could even round the corner, Waverly was already giving Wynonna questioning looks, “Wynonna...how are you...what did…” Waverly said unable to form the right words for the question. 

Wynonna motioned for Waverly to sit down next to her while she explained. 

\--------------------------

_ Nicole was seated at her desk filling out paperwork when Wynonna walked into the dorm.  _

_ “Hey Haughtstuff, what’s up?” Wynonna asked. _

_ “Oh, nothing just filling out these stupid campus security forms,” Nicole huffed in annoyance. _

_ “You mean the ones that you were supposed to fill out like...8 months ago?” Wynonna questioned remembering how she had to help Waverly fill them out.  _

_ “Yeah, well I’ve put it off for as long as I could, campus security finally called me today and said they were doing inventory of the student files and mine was apparently missing these forms…” Nicole explained waving the forms around in the air.  _

_ “So, what took you so long?” Wynonna asked as she plopped down on Waverly’s bed while grabbing the bag of chips on the floor.  _

_ “I um, I don’t speak to my parents...so I don’t really have an emergency contact to list down.” Nicole said barely above a whisper.  _

_ “Oh,” Wynonna said as she stopped crunching on the chips in her hands, “You...you have an older brother, right?”  _

_ “Yeah I do, he’s in the marines...he’s overseas.” Nicole explained, “The only person close to me who I would trust as my emergency contact is Waverly...but it’s against the rules to list roommates.”  _

_ Wynonna perked up with an idea, “Just put my name down.”  _

_ Nicole turned around quickly with questioning eyes, “Really? You’d be okay with that?”  _

_ “Sure, of course,” Wynonna began, “ I mean, you’re like family, right?”  _

_ Nicole smiled, “Thank you, Wynonna. That really means a lot.”  _

_ “Don’t mention it...plus, I only live like three blocks from campus and I’m already Waverly’s emergency contact. What’s one more to add to the list?” she joked.  _

_ Nicole chuckled, “Well...I appreciate it,” she said as she write down Wynonna’s name on her forms.  _

_ \----------------------------- _

“You never told me?” Waverly asked after hearing the story. 

“Didn’t think it was relevant...Plus, I never thought she’d be in the….hospital,” Wynonna said gesturing around them. 

Waverly didn’t respond. She just sat in the waiting room with silent tears running down her face. 

It felt like hours had passed and they still had no news. Waverly was pacing back and forth, and Wynonna was harassing every single doctor or nurse that walked past them. 

“Um, are you Miss Earp?” A doctor finally asked as they walked into the waiting room. 

Waverly stood fast, and Wynonna was by her side quickly after. 

“Yes, that’s me, are you Nicole’s doctor?” Wynonna asked. 

“Yes, Ma’am...I just wanted to come by and let you know that Nicole is out of surgery,” The doctor said slowly, “She sustained some pretty critical injuries from the accident.” 

“Is she okay?” Waverly spoke up.

“She’s stable,” The doctor confirmed, “When she was hit, she hit her head on the pavement, which caused a brain bleed. We were able to stop the bleeding, but we will not know the long term effects of the head injury until she wakes up. She also sustained multiple broken ribs and a fractured clavicle.” 

Waverly zoned out at the mention of all of Nicole’s injuries. Imagining the redhead hurt was making Waverly’s head spin, and she needed to sit down. She walked backwards away from the doctor and Wynonna, who were still talking. 

“And of course she has some external bruises and skin abrasions, but those will heal quickly,” the doctor reassured. 

“So, um, what type of effects will the head injury cause?” Wynonna asked, glancing over at her sister who was now sitting down. 

“Well, we won’t know for sure until she wakes up, but common effects we look for after an accident of this nature include short term memory loss, vision problems, speech abnormalities, and personality changes, “ The doctor explained with a curt nod as he walked away, promising to return again once Nicole was awake. 

Wynonna thanked the doctor and walked over to Waverly who was now bent over in her seat with her head buried in her hands. 

“Baby girl, you feeling okay?” Wynonna asked as she rubbed light circles on Waverly’s back. 

“I feel like throwing up,” Waverly mumbled. 

“Have you eaten anything today?” Wynonna asked already knowing the answer, “Hey... the doctor said it's gonna be a while till she wakes up. Let's go downstairs and grab some food okay? Then we’ll come right back and wait for her to wake up, okay?” Wynonna tried to convince her sister. 

“What if she wakes up and we’re not here?” Waverly panicked. 

“Waves, the doctor said it'll be a while. We will make it quick, ok?” Wynonna asked. 

Waverly nodded while taking the hand that Wynonna was offering her. Wynonna draped her arm across her little sister's shoulders and led them to the elevators. 

It only took them 30 minutes to eat food and head back upstairs to the waiting room. Waverly wouldn't let them linger in the cafeteria any longer than that before she was rushing to go back upstairs. 

Walking back on the floor that Nicole was on, a nurse approached them as they walked by, “Are you Miss Earp?” the lady asked gesturing to Wynonna. 

“Yes, is everything okay?” Wynonna answered. 

“Nothing has changed Miss Earp, I’m afraid Miss Haught has not woken up yet, but I was told you two could go sit with her if you'd like,” the nurse offered. 

Waverly and Wynonna both nodded and followed the nurse to Nicole’s room. 

“Just a warning, she's pretty banged up and we put bandages over most of her injuries. So keep that in mind when you see her,” The nurse warned. It was standard procedure to warn people of the nature of the patient's appearance after an accident like this. 

“Thank you,” Wynonna and Waverly both said before stepping into the room. 

Waverly started crying when she saw the redhead lying in the hospital bed. Bandages wrapped all over her, the beeping of the monitors...it was overwhelming. 

“She still looks Haught,” Wynonna joked trying to lighten the mood in the room. 

Waverly chuckled a little, which elicited a smile from Wynonna at her success. 

“God she just looks...so helpless,” Waverly said approaching the bed where Nicole laid.  

“I’m so sorry this happened to you, Nic,” Waverly said grasping the redheads limp hand and sitting in the chair next to the hospital bed. Waverly assessed all the girl’s injuries, noticing the cuts on the girl’s beautiful face, and how there was red hair peeking out of the bandage wrapped tightly around her head. 

Waverly reached up and lightly caressed Nicole’s cheek with her finger, really taking in the beauty of the girl in front of her, “You know, I was on my way to tell you how much you mean to me,” Waverly whispered with a grim laugh, “Please come back to me, Nicole...I need you...please,” Waverly cried. 

Wynonna walked up behind her sister and put her hand on her shoulder in support. 

“She's gonna be so excited to see you when she wakes up, baby girl,” Wynonna said. 

“Do you think she knows I’m here now?” Waverly questioned. 

“I’m not sure, Waves, but I don't think it hurts to talk to her,” Wynonna said just as Dolls poked his head into the room. Wynonna excused herself for a moment into the hall and left Waverly alone with Nicole for a moment. 

Waverly hated the sound of silence. it reminded her too much of her childhood and the many nights spent hiding in her closet from her father. 

“Hey, pretty girl…” Waverly said breaking the silence, “I don't know if you can hear me...but I feel like maybe you can. I just...I need you to wake up, Nicole. There's so much I wanna say…” Waverly started before the sound of Nicole’s monitors rapidly beeping startled her. 

Before she knew it, multiple nurses and doctors were running into the room asking her to step back out of the way. 

“What's happening?” Waverly asked loudly, hoping someone would answer.

“She's waking up,” one of the nurses said quickly while she administered some sort of medicine into Nicole’s IV. 

Waverly saw Nicole’s eyes begin to open from where she was standing. The doctor began checking her vitals and asking her questions. 

“Nicole, my name is Doctor Reid, can you tell me what day it is?” The doctor asked. 

“I, um...I don't know,” Nicole struggled and winced in pain. 

“That's okay, do you know why you're here?” The doctor asked Nicole. 

Waverly noticed the pained look on the redheads face as she struggled to understand why she was here. Waverly's heart continued to pound loudly with every passing moment that Nicole didn't answer the doctor’s questions. 

“Nicole, you were in an accident. Can you tell me your last name?” The nurse asked. 

“Haught. Nicole Haught,” the redhead said with confidence. 

Waverly smiled at that and watched the nurse jot down some notes into her file. 

The doctor continued to assess Nicole’s condition and Waverly couldn't tell if he was satisfied or dissatisfied at the results.  

Nicole was having a hard time answering a lot of the doctor’s questions and it made Waverly nervous. Had she lost part of her memory? 

The doctor then gestured to Waverly in the corner and asked, “Miss Haught, do you recognize who this is?” 

It took Nicole a second as she squinted her eyes so she could see across the room. Waverly was standing there, more nervous than ever that Nicole wouldn't remember her. But as soon as Nicole registered who the doctor was pointing at, her face lit up like a Christmas Tree. 

“Waverly,” Nicole said softly as she smiled. 

Tears started to fall from Waverly’s eyes as she walked closer to the bed and looked into Nicole’s beautiful brown eyes. 

The doctor exited the room, satisfied with his assessment. He stopped Wynonna, who was just about to enter the room, “Well it seems that any memory loss is short term and temporary. That's normal with injuries of this magnitude. She may be a little foggy for a few days but she remembers her friend, so we aren't too concerned. We will come back in a few hours to do another check,” the doctor said before walking away. 

“She remembers Waverly? That's good, right?” Dolls asked after overhearing the conversation. 

Wynonna just glanced into the room and smiled, “Nicole would never forget Waverly.” 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 

Once the doctors and nurses had left the room, Waverly took a seat in the chair next to Nicole’s bed, reaching out to take the hand that was now reaching back for hers.

“Waverly,” Nicole said again before coughing at the dryness in her throat. 

Waverly jumped up quickly to grab the cup of water and held it up for Nicole to drink, “Hey...shhh, take a sip.” 

“Thanks,” Nicole said once her throat was cleared, “Wha...what happened?” she partly mumbled. 

Waverly leaned in, “What’s the last thing you can remember, Nicole?” 

“I...I don’t...I remember bringing you home from a party,” Nicole said, “But...what...when was that? I can’t remember what today is?” she struggled putting the events together. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Waverly said rubbing circles on the redhead’s arm, “The doctor said you’re gonna be a little foggy for a few days.”

“Waves,” Nicole said looking right into Waverly’s eyes, “Please… tell me what happened? Why am I here?” 

“The party was last night so...you’re not missing much time but um...you went for a run this morning...and someone…” Waverly started to tear up but gained her strength when she felt Nicole’s hand grip hers tighter, “You were hit by a car.” 

Nicole took a sharp breath of air in, but then winced as she felt the pain in her ribs, “How..do I not remember this?” 

“You hit your head on the pavement...and they had to do surgery to stop the bleeding…” Waverly said softly looking at the girl for any kind of reaction, “Um, you also broke several ribs and your collarbone, apparently.” 

Nicole glanced over her body, finally noticing all the bandages that were covering her skin, “Oww…”

“Yeah…” Waverly said as she reached up to wipe a tear that had began to fall. 

Nicole noticed how sad and worn down the girl looked sitting next to her. She wondered if Waverly had even eaten anything today. 

“Waves,” Nicole said reaching up to wipe Waverly’s cheek but wincing in pain instead, “Ugh stupid collarbone...hey, look at me...please?” Nicole said. 

“I’m gonna be okay,” Nicole reassured her best friend before continuing, “Thanks for being here when I woke up...seeing your face... kinda makes all this suck a little less,” the redhead said in a groggy voice as the pain medication started to kick in once again. 

Waverly blushed at Nicole’s words, but only smiled in return. It only took a few minutes before Nicole was starting to drift off to sleep from the effects of the medicine. 

Noticing that Nicole was trying to stay awake, Waverly leaned in to say, “Hey...just sleep ok? I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

“Promise?” Nicole mumbled.

“Wouldn’t wanna be anywhere else.” Waverly reassured her. 

\---------------------------------

A few days had passed, and Nicole was still in the hospital. The doctors were satisfied with her ongoing recovery, but they wanted to keep her for observation to make sure her head injury didn’t present any further complications. 

Waverly reluctantly had to go back to class, even though she tried to convince Nicole that it would be okay if she skipped a few more classes to stay with her. In the end, Nicole won that argument, telling Waverly that she would feel much better if Waverly resumed her normal activities.

Nicole had just finished eating her terrible hospital lunch, when there was a knock on her door. She looked over at the person standing there and smiled, “Hey Rosita, where ya been?” 

“I’ve been here…” the girl said, “I just didn’t want to interrupt you and Waverly,” she said with a wink. 

“What do you mean?” Nicole asked.

Rosita froze, not sure how to respond. Had Waverly not told her how she felt yet? 

“Oh, um, I just meant that I know Waverly has been here a lot and so I didn’t think you needed a bunch of people crowding the room, ya know?” she lied. 

Nicole eyed Rosita suspiciously but decided not to press for more information, “Well thanks for being here, it’s good to see you,” 

“You too, Nicole,” Rosita said, “Though when I said we could hang out after your run, this wasn’t really what I had in mind.” the girl joked. 

Nicole started to laugh, but had to stop herself because the pain in her ribs and collarbone was too much. She winced in pain while trying to control her breathing. 

“So, that sucks, right?” Rosita asked sitting in the chair next to Nicole’s bed.

“Yeah...no shit. Everything hurts,” Nicole said before contemplating how to continue what she wanted to say, “And...everyone’s been super nice and helpful, but...Waverly...she just doesn’t seem like herself when she’s here...It’s like she wants to say something, but she always gets up and leaves the room before I can ask what’s up.” 

Rosita nodded her head in understanding. She had seen how Waverly was acting over the last few days...disconnected, almost detached from reality. Rosita knew that Waverly had yet to talk to Nicole about her feelings. 

“I almost started thinking maybe I accidentally said something to her while high on pain meds,” Nicole joked.

Rosita laughed at that, because it was a real possibility, “No, I just think she’s overwhelmed with what happened,” Rosita explained, “She was a complete mess when you were missing...calling everyone, asking around, and when campus security found you...they called Wynonna. She brought Waverly here and I don’t think she’s really done anything since except pace these halls.” 

Nicole sighed while listening to Rosita explain what happened. It was hard for Nicole to think about people actually caring about her well-being, since she didn’t have anyone at home who ever did. 

“When Waverly finally called me, and I showed up, she just cried...and I mean, I don’t know her like you do, but she cried in my arms because she was worried about you, Nicole,” Rosita explained, “You’re lucky, Nicole...the Earps...they really care about you.” 

“Yeah…” Nicole agreed, “I just don’t want Waverly to worry too much about me, ya know? I don’t need to be a burden to anyone else.” 

“Nicole…” Rosita said, “Come on...you know better. Waverly cares about you, of course she’s going to worry. You gotta stop believing that you have to go through life alone, now. You’re not alone, Nicole.” 

Nicole started to tear up, “It’s just...it’s hard.” 

Rosita nodded before reaching into her bag, “Well, I didn’t come here to make you cry...so let’s talk about something else...I brought you some school work. Professor says you don’t have to worry about it, but I know how stir crazy these places can get, so I thought you could look over it so you don’t feel behind when you come back to class.” 

Rosita and Nicole continued to talk about simple things for awhile longer until Rosita had to leave, promising that she’d be back to visit soon. 

And then, Nicole was left alone...once again. She leaned her head back softly against the pillow, closed her eyes, and tried to remember anything about what happened to her but the accident still wouldn’t show up in her memory. All she could remember was bringing Waverly home from that party the night before. She remembers how drunk Waverly had gotten, and how worried she had been about the brunette that night, but she doesn’t remember anything past that.

“Hey you…” someone said in the doorway. 

Nicole turned her head quickly toward the familiar voice, but winced in pain at the sudden movement of her head. Reopening her eyes after the pain subsided, she realized she wasn’t hallucinating. There in the doorway stood her older brother, Michael.  

“Mikey??” Nicole said, “What...what are you doing here?” 

“I could ask you the same thing kiddo,” the man said walking up to Nicole’s bed, laying a kiss on her forehead. 

Mikey was almost 10 years older than her, so they were never super close growing up. When she came out as gay, her parents all but disowned her, but Mikey never did. Nicole ended up moving in with Mikey until he joined the marines. Since then, they tried to stay in contact as much as they could being so far away from each other. 

“You’re...you’re supposed to be overseas?” Nicole explained mostly to herself.

“Yeah, about that...I’ve been home for a few weeks…” the man sheepishly said. 

“What? And you didn’t tell me?” Nicole yelled. 

“I was going to...but I went to visit mom and dad...dad’s, uh...he’s not doing well, Nic,” the man explained. 

Nicole’s demeanor completely changed at the mention of her parents. She didn’t respond to her brother, she just laid in silence waiting on him to continue. 

“Um, so I went home to visit and then I was going to come visit you...but to my surprise when I called the school to ask about your schedule so I could surprise you, they told me you were in the hospital…” Mikey said, “What the hell happened to you, kiddo?” 

“I’m not a kid, Mikey…” Nicole argued, “And, I uh, I got hit by a car when I was out running.” 

“Well shit…” he said in surprise, “Why didn’t anyone call me or something?” 

“You’re not listed as my emergency contact on account of you supposedly being overseas,” Nicole said angrily, “I have people here...people who take care of me,” Nicole explained. 

“Hey...look, I’m sorry, okay?” her brother softened, “You’re my little sister, I will always take care of you, but I know I haven’t been able to for awhile,” he said. 

After a moment of silence, her brother spoke up again, “So...when can I meet this girl you were telling me about?” he teased. 

Nicole blushed before swatting at her brother, “Oh shut up, I only told you about her in those letters because I didn’t think you’d ever be here...but now...you’re not allowed to meet her..I don’t exactly trust you to keep a secret,” Nicole warned, very aware of how horrible her brother was at keeping secrets. 

Around the corner, Waverly was on her way back from class. She decided to stop by the hospital to see Nicole before it got too late. Once she walked closer to the room she could hear a voice she didn’t recognize saying sorry, and her heart instantly stopped. She thought that maybe Nicole’s parent’s had shown up and Nicole was in there alone trying to defend herself. Waverly got brave, and she walked into the room in full force. 

“Um, excuse me, do you have any right to be here?” Waverly asked. 

Nicole’s jaw just dropped and Mikey had a sly smile on his face before he stood up and reached out a hand to the brunette, “You must be Waverly,” he said, “I’m Michael...Nicole’s brother.” 

“Oh…” Waverly said noting the red hair on the man that resembled Nicole’s, “I’m so sorry...I thought…” 

“Waves, it’s okay,” Nicole said before Waverly could continue.

“Hey so, I’m gonna go book a hotel around the corner so I can hang around til you’re outta here...is that okay?” the man asked Nicole. After she nodded at him, he leaned down and kissed her forehead before excusing himself from the room. 

Nicole watched her brother walk away, and then she smiled as Waverly politely and awkwardly said goodbye to him as he walked past her. 

“Hey Waverly,” Nicole said catching Waverly’s attention.

“Hey you…” Waverly said as she walked up to Nicole’s bed, “So, um... your brother is here…” 

“Yeah, he just kinda popped up,” Nicole explained, “He was coming to surprise me and he called the school and found out I was in the hospital.” 

“Wow...he um, he looks just like you,” Waverly noted. 

Nicole laughed, “Oh god, is that a good thing?” 

Waverly just smiled and whispered under her breath, “It’s a very good thing.” 

_ What was that? _ Nicole thought to herself. Nicole shook the thoughts out of her head and looked at Waverly who was looking more radiant than ever. 

“So, um, how are you feeling?” Waverly asked as she awkwardly stood next to Nicole’s bed. 

“Better,” Nicole said, “Still healing, but I’m tough...I’ll be okay.” 

Nicole noticed how Waverly kept looking at the ground and then looking up at her again, never making full eye contact. She wasn’t sure what was going on, but whatever it was needed to stop. 

“Waverly, will you look at me?” Nicole said. 

Waverly looked up as if she’d been caught doing something she shouldn’t have. Nicole continued, “What’s going on with you?” 

“What do you mean?” Waverly asked sheepishly.

“You’re not acting like...you..” Nicole tried to explain, “I just...I miss my best friend.” 

Waverly walked over to Nicole’s bed and sat in the seat next to it. She reached forward and hesitantly grabbed Nicole’s hand, “I’m sorry…”

Nicole grasped her hand back, “Are you okay, Waves? You know...just because I’m in a hospital bed doesn’t mean you can’t talk to me if something’s wrong…” 

Nicole could feel Waverly’s hand begin to shake, and before she could ask again if something was wrong, the brunette stood up quickly from the chair and said, “I, um, I need to go…” 

As Waverly was making a quick exit, she ran into Wynonna who was busting in the room. 

“Hey Haughtstuff, how ya fee...woah, baby girl, where’s the fire?” Wynonna asked as Waverly scooted past her out the door of the hospital room. 

Wynonna just spun around and gave Nicole a look, “What the hell was that about?” 

Nicole sighed before answering, “I don’t know...all I did was ask her if everything was okay and she just ran out,” Nicole groaned in frustration at the situation. Her best friend wasn’t acting like her best friend and she couldn’t even figure out what was wrong because she couldn’t get out of this stupid hospital bed, “I just...I need her to...ugh, she’s just not acting like herself and I can’t figure out what I did wrong.” 

Wynonna listened to Nicole before she realized what was happening.

“Waverly hasn’t told you yet?” Wynonna asked matter of factly. 

“Told me what, Wynonna?” Nicole asked in frustration. 

Wynonna rolled her eyes and huffed in annoyance, “I’m gonna go kill her, I’ll be right back.” 

Nicole watched as Wynonna turned around and left the room without any further explanation. Nicole just groaned again thinking to herself,  _ I’ve got to get out of here. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slightly longer wait for this chapter...Hurricane Irma stalled my writing today. I hope this chapter makes up for the slightly longer wait. Enjoy! And as always, leave me comments with things you like, ideas, suggestions, anything you can think of. All feedback is super helpful to me!

Chapter 10

 

Wynonna headed down the hall, trying to figure out where Waverly had run off to. She wasn't sure what was going on with her sister but she would get to the bottom of it. She checked the waiting rooms and didn't see Waverly anywhere, so she stepped out past the sliding doors of the hospital entrance and looked around. Seeing Waverly sitting on a bench, she walked over and sat down. 

“I don't wanna talk about it, Wynonna,” Waverly said as soon as she saw it was Wynonna who sat next to her. 

Wynonna criticized, “Sorry baby girl, but we're gonna talk. You've got that girl in there laying in a hospital bed thinking she's done something wrong.” 

Waverly looked up at Wynonna with shameful eyes, “What?” 

“Yeah...Nicole thinks you’re avoiding her because she did something wrong...and she’s up there trying to rack her brain, which need I remind you she just had surgery on, for an explanation,” Wynonna scolded. 

Waverly bowed her head in shame as she sniffled, “Oh god, I’m really screwing this up.” 

“Why haven’t you just talked to her about how you feel yet?” Wynonna questioned. 

Waverly hesitated a moment before explaining, “When she got hurt, all I could think about was how if something happened to her, she would’ve never known how I felt….then she woke up and she was going to be okay, and I just...I froze.” 

Wynonna nodded for her to continue, sensing that there was more to the story. 

“Every time I feel like it’s the right time to tell her, I realize that she has so much going on right now...and I can’t hurt her more than she’s already hurting,” Waverly mumbled. 

“Baby girl, how is you telling her how you feel going to hurt her?” Wynonna ridiculed. 

“She keeps saying she wants her best friend back and all that,” Waverly attempted to make sense of what she was saying, “As soon as I tell her, she’s gonna pull away...I might ruin our friendship by telling her.” 

Wynonna rolled her eyes in annoyance. Enough was enough. She tried to stay on the side lines through all of this, but she was going to have to intervene if these idiots didn’t figure out their feelings soon. 

“Ok, listen to me,” Wynonna said sternly, “I think you and Nicole need to figure this out on your own, but...I can say without a shadow of a doubt that Nicole isn’t going anywhere.” 

Waverly’s heart began to pound loudly, and the butterflies in her stomach started to quiver, “Okay,” she said nervously, “I’m gonna go talk to her.” 

Waverly gave the older brunette a hug and walked back into the hospital. The ride up the elevator felt longer than usual. Thoughts raced through Waverly’s mind,  _ What do I say? How do I tell her? What if we can’t be friends after this?  _

The ding of the elevator’s arrival brought her back to reality and she slowly made her way down the hall into the redhead’s room. Poking her head around the doorway, she saw Nicole lying there with her eyes closed tightly, a little pained. She hesitated before she stepped in the room. 

“Hey…” she said softly as she approached the bed, “Do you mind if we talk for a minute?” 

“No, of course not, Waves, I’ve been worried,” Nicole said with wide eyes as she motioned to the chair, “Please come sit.” 

Waverly sat down in the chair and looked and Nicole before taking a deep breath. Nicole reached out to grab her hand in support, and the small gesture made Waverly’s heart flutter. 

“I’m so sorry I’ve been distant the past week….I, I um, I’ve actually never felt this way before so bare with me,” Waverly stuttered. 

Nicole nodded in agreement as Waverly continued speaking, “Do you remember the night we met?” 

Nicole nodded and smiled at the memory, “Yeah...” she said. 

“That was before we even knew we were roommates,” Waverly chuckled, “And even then...you were the nicest person I’d ever met in a room full of strangers...I never imagined then that you and I would become roommates, let alone, best friends. It’s crazy, you know? You meet someone at a random college party and then almost two years later they’re the most important person in your life…” 

Nicole’s heart monitor started beeping at her increasing heart rate. She blushed in embarrassment and pulled the sensor off her finger and set it to the side so the noise would stop. 

“You are so important to me, Nicole...and I’ve always known that...but, maybe, maybe I just didn’t know why? Why you were so important to me,” Waverly said hesitantly as she took a nervous breath before continuing, “I recently realized why though…” she said while looking into Nicole’s eyes. 

Nicole had suspicions on where this conversation was headed, but she kept her mouth shut, waiting for Waverly to say it. Instead of responding, she reached forward with her other hand despite the pain so she was now holding both of Waverly’s hands in hers. 

“Nicole...somewhere in the last year and a half,” Waverly stammered, “I, um, I think I fell in love with you,” Waverly finally admitted through tears, “And I’m scared out of my mind right now, because I don’t want to do or say anything to jeopardize our friendship, but I thought you were going to die...and my world...it just...it crashed around me,” Waverly sobbed. 

Nicole instantly pushed herself into an upright position on the bed, and leaned over to her side to try and pull Waverly closer, but the pain in her ribs and collarbone wouldn’t allow her to bend anymore. Growing frustrated with not being able to hold Waverly she spoke up, “Waves, please come up here…” she motioned to the bed, “Lay next to me, please. I can’t stand you being so far away.” 

Through blurry eyes, Waverly climbed into the bed carefully next to Nicole and laid her head on Nicole’s chest while Nicole wrapped a comforting arm around Waverly’s body. They had perfected this position over the years, but now...now it meant so much more. 

“Waverly, I..I had no idea,” Nicole said surprised. After a brief moment, Nicole giggled a little and Waverly turned her head to look at the redhead.

“How is this funny?” Waverly asked as her tears were subsiding. 

“Oh Waves…” Nicole said in a low voice as her lips curled up in a smile, “You have no idea, do you?” 

Without a single word, Nicole lifted her hand to Waverly’s cheek, leaned in toward the brunette and kissed her gently. 

It took Waverly a second to register what was happening, but once she saw Nicole's face getting closer, she glanced down at Nicole’s lips before her eyes instinctively closed shut and she leaned into the kiss. It was as if two universes were finally coming together for the first time. The hustle and bustle of the hospital was lost and all that mattered was the two of them, there together. 

Waverly reached up and threaded her hands through Nicole’s red hair, deepening the kiss so she could feel more of Nicole’s lips. Their lips parted slightly and Nicole’s tongue caressed Waverly’s bottom lip asking for permission. Waverly had to stifle a moan at the feeling of Nicole’s warm tongue working magic in her mouth. 

Neither girl knew how long they laid there kissing. Things began to heat up when nervous hands became a little more eager, but Nicole felt sharp pain in her ribs and collarbone at the extra movement and pulled back with a groan, “Owww...sorry, still tender,” she explained while reaching a hand down to grasp at her ribs. 

“I’m sorry, are you okay?” Waverly whispered softly as she ran a finger across Nicole’s healing collarbone. The feel of Waverly’s hands on her made Nicole shiver. 

“Yeah, I’m...perfect, actually,” Nicole beamed, “So…you were saying?” 

Waverly giggled while reaching forward to tuck a strand of Nicole’s hair behind her ear, “I think you have some things you should say…” 

“I, um, wow...why am I nervous?” Nicole asked with a laugh before looking into Waverly’s eyes for encouragement. She already knew the girl loved her back, but telling Waverly that she’d been hiding her feelings for the last two years...that was scary. 

“It’s just me,” Waverly encouraged. 

“Well, I guess it’s mostly obvious now...I have feelings for you and have for awhile now,” Nicole explained. “When we met two years ago at that stupid party I thought you were the cutest thing I’d ever seen...and then I realized you were dating Champ so I backed off.” 

Waverly’s made a face at the mention of Champ’s name, but urged Nicole to continue. 

“Somehow the universe just kept throwing me good things and I got lucky...I got you as a roommate.” Nicole paused for a minute to appreciate the girl laying next to her. Her best friend, her roommate,  _ her love _ …

Nicole sighed, “I think I fell for you somewhere between the movie nights and the dinner dates. But...having you as a best friend was...is so important to me and I never wanted to jeopardize that.” 

“You could’ve told me, Nic…” Waverly said softly.

“I know,” Nicole nodded. “And I should have...many times. But the thought of losing you...it just kept convincing me not to.” 

“So now what?” Waverly eagerly asked. 

“Well...for starters, I’d like to get out of this hospital and take you on a real date,” Nicole answered. 

Waverly grinned at the thought of exploring this relationship with Nicole. Everything felt knew. She was nervous, sure...but she was also thrilled at the possibilities. 

“When do you think you’ll get out of here?” Waverly asked. 

“Doctor said couple more days...they’re trying to monitor my brain to make sure there are no long term effects from the accident,” Nicole said. 

Waverly nodded, “Well, I like your brain, so I’ll let them keep you for a while longer to make sure it’s healed.” 

Nicole laughed in response before hesitantly asking, “Waves, can I kiss you again?” 

Waverly nodded in response and leaned forward to meet Nicole’s lips in a breathtaking kiss. It was short and sweet but it was everything she needed. 

\---------------------------------

Two days later, Nicole was sitting up in her hospital bed, finally out of that hospital gown and into her regular clothes. She was being discharged today, and she couldn’t be more grateful to get out of the hospital. 

Wynonna walked into the room with papers, “Okay Haughtstuff, I’ve got you all signed out. You’re a free woman.” 

“Thanks Wynonna, you have no idea how grateful I am for your help this last week,” Nicole said. 

Before Wynonna could respond, Nicole’s brother walked into the hospital room, “Ok Nic, you got everything you need?” he asked. 

“Uh, yeah I’m good. Wynonna handled all the paperwork,” Nicole explained. 

Mikey just nodded his head and began to pick up Nicole’s bags that were sitting on the floor beside her. 

“So, you coming back to the hotel room with me for a few days so I can look after you?” her brother asked. 

“Oh...Waverly’s at the dorm getting it set up and ready for you…” Wynonna spoke up. 

Nicole nodded at Wynonna before turning to her brother, “Mikey, I love you...and I’m glad you’re here...but I’m okay. I have people here...they’re taking care of me.” 

“I know..I just feel like I should be doing more,” the man said sadly, “You’re my baby sister...and you’re hurt and I just wanna help.”

Nicole reached out and grasped her brother’s arm, “I appreciate it so much, Mikey...and you’re welcome to stay in town as long as you’d like. I would love to spend more time with you, but I’ve gotta get back into my old routine before I go insane.”

Wynonna observed the interaction and smiled because it reminded her much of the relationship she had with Willa before she passed away. 

“Alright alright, kiddo, let’s go then. I’ve got the bags…at least I’m good for something,” he teased as the three of them walked out of the room. 

Mikey loaded Nicole’s bags into Wynonna’s truck that was conveniently parked out front, while Wynonna helped Nicole climb into the truck since she only had one good arm.

Kissing her on the cheek and promising to come visit later, Mikey said his goodbyes. Wynonna started the truck and drove off toward the dorm. 

“So, Red...Waverly’s been rather…chipper the past two days,” Wynonna prodded. “Does it have anything to do with the gossip I was hearing at the nurses station that you two were caught kissing in the hospital bed?"

Nicole’s face turned bright red, “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she defended. 

“Uh huh...I’ll bet,” Wynonna teased. “I’m happy for you guys...it’s about damn time, anyway.” 

Nicole smiled, “Thanks, Wynonna. And, I just wanna thank you again for…you know, everything. For being my emergency contact, for being there through all this...I just never thought I’d have people in my corner, so thanks.” 

“Nicole, I think I knew before you did that you loved Waverly,” Wynonna said not missing when Nicole’s eyes widened at the use of the word  _ love. “ _ Someone who means as much to Waverly as you do will always be family in my book...but if you hurt her, I will hurt you ten times worse, got it?” 

“I never want to hurt Waverly…” Nicole said.

“Good,” Wynonna agreed. 

The rest of the ride back to the dorm room was spent with light music playing in the background. Once they arrived at the dorm, Wynonna parked the truck and helped Nicole down from the seat. Wynonna reluctantly grabbed the bags from the bag and lugged them over her shoulders with a huff which elicited a laugh from Nicole. 

Nicole opened the door to the dorm and couldn’t help the smile that crossed her face. Waverly had re-arranged the room so that Nicole’s side of things were closer to the bathroom. She also apparently washed all of Nicole’s clothes because there was an entire stack of folded clothes neatly on the bed. 

“Waves...you didn’t have to do all this,” Nicole said as she looked around. 

“Well...I know how hard getting in and out of bed still is because of your ribs, and I know you haven’t had time to do laundry…” she rambled. 

Nicole walked forward wrapping the arm that wasn’t tightly hung in a sling around the smaller girl, pulling her into a hug. 

“Thank you, Waves,” Nicole said. “You really didn’t have to do all this…”

Waverly pulled back from the hug, looking into Nicole’s eyes, “I wanted to...you deserved something special.” 

“Ok barf, you two…” Wynonna interrupted as the girls jumped apart. “I’m just gonna drop these bags here...and I’m gonna go. Call me if you need anything?” 

Both girls nodded as they watched Wynonna leave. 

“Hey, you should lay down or…” Waverly motioned to the bed. 

“Waves...calm down, ok? I’ve been laying in a bed for a week. Can I just stand for a minute?” Nicole asked. 

“Yeah...yeah...sorry...I just wanna make sure you’re okay,” Waverly said. 

Nicole grinned reaching her hand toward Waverly and pulling her closer. Waverly chuckled as she stumbled forward into Nicole, careful not to bump her ribs. 

“As long as you’re here...I’ll always be okay,” Nicole said before leaning down to capture Waverly’s lips in a sweet kiss. 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all the well wishes about the hurricane! Everything is okay. Not too much damage where I'm at. I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Leave me comments with any feedback you feel appropriate! Thanks y'all.

Chapter 11

 

Nicole and Waverly had decided to order food and stay in tonight to watch movies, and it had been Waverly’s idea to invite Rosita over too. 

“Are you sure?” Nicole asked as she was looking over the takeout menu.

“Yes, Nicole...I like Rosita...she’s nice...and if she’s your friend, then I want to get to know her too,” Waverly reassured her.

“Okay, I just...I want to spend time with you...alone,” Nicole admitted with a blush. 

Waverly smiled and cocked her head to the side, “Trust me, we will spend as much time alone as you want...just not tonight because I already invited her over.” 

“Ugh, ok Waves...but did you really have to start liking her now??” Nicole teased. 

“What? I liked her before…” Waverly defended. 

“Yeah right,” Nicole's laughed. “You liked Rosita just about as much as I liked Champ.” 

“Well...in my defense it was only because I thought she was stealing you away from me.” 

Nicole grinned and pulled Waverly down onto the couch where she was sitting so that she was now lying across Nicole’s lap. 

“Baby, no one could ever steal me away from you,” Nicole said in a sultry voice. 

Waverly leaned up so she could reach Nicole's lips in a kiss. Feeling Nicole’s warm, wet lips against hers would never get old, “Mmm...I like when you call me ‘baby.’” 

“I'll keep that in mind,” Nicole said with eyes closed still lost in the kiss. 

Neither of the girls heard the door to their room open, so they were surprised when they heard a voice, “Oh shit, sorry guys.” 

The girls broke apart and saw Rosita standing in the doorway with a smile on her face. 

“Hey Rosita,” Nicole said as she stood from the couch, with help from Waverly. 

Waverly smiled, “So, I’m gonna go pick up the food...I'll be back. Make yourself at home, Rosita.” 

Waverly was walking toward the door when she stopped in her tracks, and turned back to look at Nicole. Nicole raised her eyebrows at her in question before Waverly was walking back toward her. 

“Waves, what's wrong?” Nicole said as Waverly walked back up to her. 

Waverly didn't respond, instead she laid a chaste kiss on Nicole’s cheek and caressed the redhead’s still bruised face. She turned on her heels and headed out the door with a little extra pep in her step. 

“Well...that was a surprise,” Rosita laughed. 

“Um yeah...that's a new development,” Nicole said while also laughing. “She actually admitted to me two nights ago that she had developed feelings for me.” 

“See??” Rosita said gently giving Nicole's shoulder a playful punch. “I'm happy for you, Nicole. I knew you two would figure things out.” 

“Thanks...it still feels a little surreal...like I'm in a coma from this accident and I'm dreaming it all,” Nicole sighed. 

“Yeah I get that...but it looked real to me so...” Rosita said with a hint of sarcasm. 

“Yeah...well anyway, I’m glad you came over tonight...I know it's been a little crazy since the accident,” Nicole changed the subject. 

They talked for a little while about a variety of topics, just catching up on everything that had been going on since Nicole’s accident. Rosita told her about how their professor accidentally released the answer key to one of the midterms, and how he made everyone take the test anyway. 

“I'm dying in class without you,” Rosita said. “And Jeremy is a lot to handle on my own.” 

Nicole laughed, “Man, I can't wait to go back to class...and wow I never thought I'd say that.”  

“Eh, you haven't missed much...how are you feeling though?” Rosita asked. 

Nicole sat in her desk chair and turned it around toward where Rosita was sitting cross-legged on the floor. 

“Still hurting...my ribs still hurt pretty badly and my collarbone is a bitch to heal,” Nicole said with a groan of pain. “But I haven't had any headaches or anything for a few days so that's good.” 

“That's good...I broke my collarbone once when I was younger so I know that feeling, it took physical therapy and a lot of time to heal it,” Rosita said. 

“Damn, well I didn't break mine completely, just a smaller fracture so I'm hoping it won't be too long...it kind of limits me from a lot of activities,” Nicole said. 

“Mhmm, I bet it does,” Rosita said with a smirk. 

“Okay, okay, I get enough of that from Wynonna, don't need it from you too,” Nicole blushed. 

“Okay well let's not pretend you haven't thought about it yet,” Rosita said. 

Nicole blushed at the thought, but she couldn't deny that she'd thought about being intimate with Waverly. 

“Oh come on, of course I've thought about it,” Nicole admitted, “But I've also thought about how Waverly's never been with a girl before...she might not be comfortable with that yet.

“Well, you're just gonna have to talk to her about it...and don't wait two years this time,” Rosita teased. 

“Wait two years for what?” Waverly asked as she walked through the door carrying multiple bags of food. 

Rosita just raised her eyebrows up and Nicole, wanting her to take the lead on this one. 

“Oh, nothing…” Nicole covered, “We were talking about everything I missed in class.” 

Nicole hopped up as fast as she could from the couch to help Waverly set the bags of food down, but she was met with Waverly saying, “No, you sit. Rosita and I can handle this...right?” She said looking at Rosita for confirmation. 

“Definitely,” the other brunette said as she walked over to take a bag from Waverly’s hands while eyeing Nicole with questioning eyes on the way. 

Nicole silently responded with a look that could only mean,  _ I told you she was fierce _ . 

The three girls sat in the small living space and ate their dinner while chatting. The first thing Waverly asked was how Rosita ended up here in California for college. 

“Well, my parents were pretty shitty growing up,” Rosita started before Nicole and Waverly both responded, “Same!” 

The three girls laughed before letting Rosita continue. 

“Yeah, so when I graduated high school I just needed to get as far away from home as possible, so I moved out west and now here I am.” 

“Where are you originally from?” Waverly asked. 

“I grew up in Vermont,” Rosita said, “What’s your story, Waverly? How did you end up here?” 

“Well...Wynonna actually went here first and I was envious that she got to leave home...my parents fought all the time, daddy drank, and so I escaped here on weekends as much as Wynonna would let me visit.” Waverly shared. “We grew up not too far from here so it wasn't a far drive.” 

Rosita and Waverly both looked at Nicole waiting for her to answer the same question. 

“Oh! Well, I'm from South Carolina and my parents basically kicked me out of the house when I came out as gay, so...I moved in with my brother who lived in Vegas at the time. UCLA was a dream for me...to be out here, far from home…” Nicole said thinking back on her experience. 

Waverly laid a comforting hand on Nicole’s knee before raising her glass, “Well...cheers to getting away from shitty upbringings.” 

The girls laughed and raised their glasses of non-alcoholic drinks since Nicole was still taking medication and couldn't have alcohol. 

The rest of the evening was a lot of fun. The girls all bonded more on how similar their childhoods were and they even learned that they were all fans of the same sports teams. 

Rosita was laughing at something that was being said before she looked at the clock, “Well, I better head back...it’s getting late.” 

Nicole nodded, “Thanks for coming tonight, I had a lot of fun.” 

Waverly spoke up as well, “Me too, I'm glad we’re getting to know each other. And...I’m sorry that I was so tough on you when we first met.” 

Rosita smiled at the sentiment, “It's okay, I totally get it...But just to set the record straight...I was always rooting for you,” Rosita said with a wink. 

Waverly blushed and said thanks, while walking Rosita to the door. 

“Don't be a stranger, ok?” Waverly said as Rosita exited the dorm. 

“Oh, I’ll be around,” Rosita confirmed. 

“Sooo…” Waverly said walking over to Nicole who was seated on the couch, “what now?” 

Nicole laughed, “You wanna come sit with me? Maybe we could...kiss a little?” 

“Oh, I like the way you think,” Waverly said as her voice got lower. 

She curled up next to Nicole on the couch careful not to hurt the girl's injuries. Waverly reached forward and caressed Nicole’s cheek while pulling her in closer to place a chaste kiss on her lips. 

Nicole moaned when Waverly’s tongue made its way into her mouth. She sucked lightly on it eliciting a moan from Waverly. 

Waverly got brave and decided to let her hands wander. She reached around to Nicole’s back, sliding her hand softly up the back of Nicole’s shirt, feeling her soft, smooth skin.

“Mmm, baby,” Nicole moaned at the feeling of Waverly's hands on her skin. 

Waverly pulled back from Nicole's mouth with darkened eyes, “You know I love it when you call me baby.” 

Nicole responded with a knowing smirk and leaned back in to kiss Waverly’s lips. Things were getting heated. Nicole's hands were placed on Waverly’s backside, pulling her in closer with a nice rhythm that matched their kiss. Feeling bold, Nicole detached her lips from Waverly's mouth and slowly trailed kisses down Waverly's jaw and down to her neck. 

It's a good thing Waverly wasn't drinking alcohol tonight because she didn't need it. She was getting drunk on Nicole. Everything that the redhead was doing was sparking an undeniable desire inside her, one that she was unfamiliar with. 

“Nicole…” Waverly whimpered. 

“Yeah baby?” Nicole whispered as she continued sucking at Waverly's pulse point. 

After not hearing a response from Waverly, Nicole pulled back to look at the brunette. 

“What's wrong, Waves?” Nicole asked soothingly. 

Waverly nodded her head, “Nothing's wrong...I just...is it okay if we talk for a minute?” 

“Of course,” Nicole said as she sat up straighter on the couch, “What's on your mind?” 

“I was just thinking about how...you're used to all this,” Waverly said as she motioned around. “I have no idea in the slightest what to do or how to navigate this.” 

“Waves, there's no how-to book, ya know? You just do what feels right,” Nicole reassured her. “And listen, there's no rush for anything, ok?” 

“I know,” Waverly said quickly. “I don't feel pressured to do anything with you...you're just...so sweet to me.” 

Nicole leaned in and kissed Waverly in response, “You are special to me, Waves. I hope you know that. And I know this is only like two days new for us, but I wanna make sure you're comfortable with it. Having a girlfriend isn't a new concept to me...but it is for you, so I just wanna make sure you’re not in your head about all this.” 

“What?” Nicole asked after looking at Waverly’s face, eyebrows raised and a smirk on her lips.

“You said girlfriend…” Waverly responded. 

“Oh! Oh… um, well I didn’t mean to assume… I just -” Nicole backtracked. 

“Nicole….I want to be your girlfriend.” Waverly said interrupting Nicole. 

“You do?” Nicole asked hesitantly. 

“Of course I do...looking back, I realize now the reason why our friendship was always so unconventional,” Waverly said with a laugh. “Being with you...it’s always been something I wanted. But you are right...this is all new to me, and I don’t wanna screw it up.” 

“You could never mess this up, baby,” Nicole assured her while reaching over and squeezing Waverly’s hands. 

“Can I ask you something?” Waverly said.

“Anything.” 

“How did you know you liked girls? Or….when did you figure it out, I guess?” Waverly questioned. 

Nicole pulled Waverly close into her side carefully and leaned back against the couch cushions before speaking. 

“Well...growing up I was kind of conditioned to like boys. My parents always tried to set me up with boys from church and family friends. It’s not that I immediately didn’t like them, but I never had crushes. All my friends would always talk about which boys they liked, and I just listened...wondering why I didn’t feel the same,” Nicole explained. 

“When I was 15, I had a neighbor named Robert. He and I used to always hang out, we played video games together, went swimming in the lake...we were close. I guess somewhere along the way, I started thinking that I was supposed to like Robert as more than a friend because that’s what my parents were telling me. So, I tried to like him. After a few weeks of us dating, he invited me over when his parents were gone…” 

Nicole stopped talking for a moment to gather her thoughts. Shaking her head, she continued, “I knew what he was implying when he asked me to come over, but instead of thinking about it, I went through with it because I wanted to feel normal, ya know?” 

“So….we had sex that night, and I faked every ounce of enjoyment. I just did it because I thought I had to.” Nicole said. 

“God, that must have been horrible, Nicole…” Waverly said. 

Nicole nodded in agreement, “I got home that night and started looking online at reasons why a girl wouldn’t enjoy sex….and lo and behold, I came across a forum where a girl had experienced a similar situation and someone responded to her and asked if she ever thought that maybe she was attracted to girls instead.” 

Waverly was listening intently to the story, not noticing that she was rubbing Nicole’s thigh with her hand. 

Nicole looked down at Waverly’s hand, a bit distracted, but she continued, “It all seemed to make sense, ya know? The more I thought about it, the more I felt like I understood myself.” 

“So, who was your first official girl crush?” Waverly asked interested in the answer. 

“Well, I had many celebrity crushes, but my real life crush was a girl named Samantha.” Nicole said smiling at the memory. “I asked her out once at a high school party after I’d been drinking when I clearly wasn’t supposed to...she responded by saying that she was super straight but she was flattered,” Nicole laughed. “We ended up becoming friends and she was the first person who knew I was gay.” 

“That was really brave of you,” Waverly admired. 

“Well...the alcohol helped,” Nicole laughed. “About a year later, I came out to most of my friends. Living in the south, you expect the worse, ya know? But people surprise you sometimes. My friends all pretty much got it...some took a while to adjust, but they never abandoned me because of it...unlike my parents.” 

“You don’t have to tell that story again if you don’t want to...I know most of it already,” Waverly reminded her. 

“Yeah…” Nicole agreed, “Sorry...I didn’t mean to ramble so long.”

“No, I love hearing you talk about your past...it helps me understand you more and more,” Waverly smiled. “Do you want to know when I first knew I liked girls?” Waverly said with a smirk. 

“Oh yeah, when was that?” Nicole smirked in return. 

Waverly caressed Nicole’s thigh with her hand, noticing the redheads breathing get deeper. 

“Well, there was a girl...she had red hair that was brighter than fire,” Waverly began with a smile as she turned her head up and met Nicole’s lips in a deep, passionate kiss. 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys...I usually try to update in at least 2 days...sometimes it may take a little longer but I promise new chapters are always in progress. Thanks for the feedback so far...and as always continue to leave me comments! Enjoy this next one!

Chapter 12

A few days had passed since Nicole and Waverly had their girl’s night with Rosita, and Nicole was finally back to her old routine. She actually missed going to class and feeling like a normal college kid again.

Her injuries were still healing, much to her demise, but her doctor kept telling her to be patient. She was starting to lose any of that patience though. She had stopped taking the pain medication, but there was still a little pain. 

It was Thursday, which meant Waverly would be busy working at Shorty’s tonight, so she had planned to have dinner with her brother since he was still in town. Nicole wasn’t sure why Mikey was hanging around so long...maybe he felt guilty about not being around lately, or maybe he just didn’t really have anywhere to go. Whatever the reason, Nicole was happy to have him around for a little while. 

Nicole got back to the dorm after going to class and she heard the shower running, which meant Waverly was there getting ready for work. For a moment, she contemplated what it would be like to be in the shower with Waverly, but quickly brushed those thoughts way. She and Waverly hadn’t done much of anything except kiss...a lot. Which was fine, because Nicole was in no rush. That didn’t mean she wasn’t always thinking about it, though. 

Deciding to relax until she had to meet her brother for dinner later, Nicole kicked her shoes off and hopped up onto her bed carefully. She laid back, closed her eyes, and just breathed in this moment of normalcy. 

Once she heard the shower turn off, she peeked an eye open. A few seconds later, the bathroom door opened and out walked Waverly, dressed only in her bra and panties. 

Nicole’s jaw dropped after seeing her half naked girlfriend. Waverly’s stomach...with a million abs, her toned arms, and her soft-looking legs….Nicole’s mouth watered as she decided to let her presence be known. 

“I gotta say, I wasn’t expecting to come home to that,” Nicole said with a smirk as she lifted herself up onto her elbows while still lying in the bed. 

“Oh God, Nicole...sorry…” Waverly said once she spotted the redhead, “I didn’t think you’d be home til later…” 

“Hey, I’m not complaining,” Nicole teased.

Waverly’s eyes went wide, and her eyebrows raised as she realized Nicole was checking her out, “Are you checking me out?” she asked with a fake offensive tone. 

“Oh, Waves...you bet I am,” Nicole responded with a sultry voice. 

Waverly smiled and walked toward the redhead’s bed. She didn’t usually feel confident walking around in her bra and panties when she dated Champ. She always felt like he was comparing her to millions of other girls. But right now in this moment, she felt like Nicole’s eyes had never seen anyone but her. 

Waverly hopped up onto the bed and leaned in to meet Nicole’s waiting lips in a kiss. 

“Hey pretty girl,” Waverly said as she pulled back from the kiss, noticing how Nicole’s eyes fluttered open and struggled to meet her eyes.

“Hey,” Nicole whispered as she reached forward with her one arm mobile arm, pulling Waverly on top of her as she fell back onto the bed, “God, you look so beautiful, Waves.”

Waverly lifted a leg over Nicole’s torso, so she was straddling Nicole’s body. “You know, I do have to be at work soon,” Waverly mentioned while leaning down to kiss Nicole again, this time dipping her tongue into Nicole’s mouth. 

“Mmmm,” Nicole moaned. “Who cares about work.” 

Waverly laughed, “Honestly? I think I could quit work and do this forever.” 

Unfortunately, Nicole still had to wear the sling on her arm for her collarbone, but the one arm that was mobile was touching every inch of Waverly’s exposed skin, grabbing her backside and pulling her as close as she could get. 

“I feel like my skin is on fire, Nicole,” Waverly whimpered at Nicole’s touch. 

“Do you like it?” Nicole asked.

“Yes...so much…” Waverly moaned as she dropped her head down onto Nicole’s good shoulder, careful not to bump her collarbone. 

Nicole took that opportunity to turn her head into Waverly’s neck. She began to place kisses everywhere she could find, satisfied when she heard Waverly groan at the feeling. 

Waverly wanted to touch Nicole, so she lifted her hands and let them wander. Unfortunately, she forgot that Nicole was still very much in pain until she pressed a little too hard along Nicole’s ribs. 

Nicole sucked in a deep breath and hissed in pain before Waverly reacted, “Oh god Nic, I’m so sorry,” Waverly said as she jumped off of Nicole. 

Nicole let out a deep calming breath before reaching her arm out to grab Waverly’s hand, “Hey, it’s okay baby, I’m just still a little sore,” she explained. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to get carried away” Waverly sheepishly said as she ducked her eyes away from Nicole. 

“Wave, look at me...you didn’t do anything wrong,” Nicole reassured her. “I mean, if anything, I shouldn’t have started this when you got out of the shower,” Nicole laughed. 

“It’s okay, I like doing... this,” Waverly mentioned as she motioned between her and the redhead.

“Me too…” Nicole said softly. She pulled Waverly’s arm toward her, forcing the brunette to lean in closer. “I promise when I’m all healed up there will be more of….this,” she whispered with a smirk before stealing another kiss. 

Waverly kissed Nicole back, before standing up from the bed, “Well, I guess I actually do have to go to work.” 

“Yeah unfortunately,” Nicole said, “I’m taking Mikey there for dinner tonight, so stop by the table and say hi if you get a chance, ok?” 

“I definitely will,” the brunette said as she slipped on her high waisted shorts and her Shorty’s t-shirt. 

Before grabbing her purse, she walked back over to Nicole and placed a slow kiss to her lips. Before Nicole had a chance to reach out and touch Waverly, the girl was on her way out the door. 

Nicole watched her as she walked away, cursing the pain in her ribs for stopping whatever was about to happen tonight. It had been a long time since Nicole felt any kind of pleasure, and these last few weeks officially with Waverly was torture. But Nicole promised herself she wouldn’t rush anything because she wouldn’t do anything until Waverly was ready. 

\-----------------------

Across town, Waverly was just arriving to work. Luckily Shorty’s hadn’t gotten crowded yet. She dropped her bags into the back office and put on her apron. She couldn’t help but smile at what had happened before she left the dorm. Nicole had been looking at her with pure desire when she walked out of the shower, and then...they were kissing and things were getting heated. 

Waverly brain was in overdrive. Every moment she spent with Nicole made her feel like she was floating on clouds, and every time Nicole touched her, even slightly, her skin felt like it was burning with desire. 

“Hey baby girl, that smile on your face the result of banging a hot redhead?” Wynonna asked as she popped up out of nowhere. 

Waverly blushed and turned toward her sister, “Not that it’s any of your business...but...we, um, we haven’t done that yet.” 

Wynonna stared at her sister before asking, “You guys haven’t done the do yet?” 

“No, Wynonna, we haven’t,” Waverly said annoyed at her sister’s prying. 

“Why? I mean...I know Nicole has thought about it because this one time I caught her in the shower…” Wynonna paused. “You know what, nevermind.” Wynonna decided not to share that story. 

“You what?” Waverly asked clearly needed to hear the rest of that. 

Wynonna huffed clearly understanding that her sister wouldn’t let it go until she told her what she was talking about. 

“Before you two got together I showed up at your dorm to pick up that book you needed for class and Nicole happened to be in the shower,” Wynonna explained.

“So what? She was in the shower…” Waverly said confused. 

“Well, it’s what she was doing in the shower that caught my attention...she was spending a little extra time with herself if you catch my drift,” Wynonna said while also making a crude gesture with her hands. “So I know that Red has been thinking about getting freaky with you for quite a while.”

“God, Wynonna...do you have to be so crude?” Waverly asked.

“Well you asked, baby girl,” Wynonna said slapping her sister playfully on the butt. “Now, go get to work. It’s gonna get crowded tonight.” 

Waverly thought about what Wynonna said. Nicole was a pretty sexual person. She had never been shy about her sexual encounters with other women and it made Waverly wonder how much of what Wynonna said was true. Did Nicole really imagine having sex with her? Did Waverly’s hesitancy to be intimate beyond kissing bother Nicole? 

Waverly shook her head to rid the thoughts because now...she had to go do her job. She had to put on her work face, which meant being happy and charming to every person in the bar. 

About an hour later, Waverly saw Nicole and Mikey walk through the doors. She smiled when she saw the two redheads cutting up and laughing with each other. She was originally caught off guard when Mikey showed up in town, but she’s seen how happy being around him makes Nicole. 

Walking over to the table as the siblings sat down, Waverly said, “Hey strangers, what can I get you guys?” 

“Hey Waves,” Nicole smiled while looking up from the table.

“Hello Waverly, it’s nice to see you again,” Mikey said matching the smile on his sister’s face. “I asked Nicole if you’d join us tonight, but she said you’d be working. So...rain check?” 

“Of course, I’d love to have dinner with you guys sometime,” Waverly answered, “But for now, what can I get you? Nic, you want the usual?” 

Nicole nodded in confirmation, and smiled as Mikey gave his order, too. Waverly walked off with a promise to come by and say hello again later.

Her brother gave her a questioning eye, “So she knows your usual order?” Mikey asked. 

“Oh come on Mikey, do I really have to spell it out for you?” Nicole asked. 

“Yea you do kiddo, I want you to say it,” Miley said. 

“Ugh,” Nicole groaned. “Waverly and I are officially together. There, happy?” 

Mikey smiled and playfully swatted Nicole’s arm from across the table, “Yep. Makes me happy to see you happy.” 

“Thanks, Michael...really,” Nicole said. “Having you in my corner really does mean the world to me.” 

Mikey leaned across the table and laid his hand on top of Nicole’s, “Hey...I know that mom and dad ruined any chance of a relationship with you, but I need you to know that you'll always have me, ok?” 

Nicole nodded and before she could respond, Waverly was bringing their food over. 

“Here ya go, babe,” Waverly said as she set down Nicole’s plate, noticing how the term of endearment caught Nicole off guard. “And Mikey, here's yours. Let me know if you need anything else, ok?” 

Nicole and Mikey both nodded and thanked Waverly as she walked away to get back to work. 

After they had finished eating, Nicole and her brother talked about the marines and how Mikey’s last mission went. He told her about how they were going to be sending him back within the next 6 months. 

Nicole was proud of her brother, but thinking about him leaving again made her sad and a little scared. The thought of losing the only real family she had was terrifying. 

“So, Nicole...I wanna talk to you about something,” Mikey hesitated. “But if you don't wanna talk about it, we can change the subject ok? I just think you should know.” 

“Okay…” Nicole responded. 

“So the reason I went home before coming to see you was because of dad...he's sick. I don't know if you even knew that, but he's not doing well…” Mikey explained carefully. 

“Um, the doctor's told mom that he probably only had about a month or so to live.” 

Nicole didn't have a relationship with her parents...but he was still her dad and it made her a little sad to think about him dying. 

“Wha, um, what's wrong with him?” Nicole asked in barely a whisper.  

“He has cancer. A brain tumor…” Mikey explained. “The reason I think you should know is because he's been asking about you.” 

Nicole's face showed no emotion at that revelation. Almost 5 years had passed since her parents basically kicked her out and no one ever reached out to see how she was doing. Now her dad was dying...and he was asking about her. It made Nicole so angry. 

“So what? Now because he's dying he wants to make nice with me?” Nicole was fuming with anger. “Do you understand how fucked up that is, Mikey?” 

The man nodded and cringed at the harshness of his little sister’s words, “I know. Which is why I didn't originally tell you the whole story. I think it's messed up, too...but I just wanted you to know. I'm not here to convince you to go see him or anything like that. I just wanted to give you the opportunity to think about what you wanted to do before it was too late.” 

Nicole’s eyes teared up before she let her head fall down onto the table, “I hate him, Mikey. I was only 15,” she cried. “What kind of parent treats their kid that way?” 

“I know, kid. I know. I'm not supporting them in any way, and I only went to visit so I could tell him goodbye and remind mom what a shitty mother she was to you…” Mikey said. 

Nicole was still crying with her head on the table, just overwhelmed at everything. Mikey knew his sister needed someone to comfort her, and he also knew it didn't need to be him. He stood from the booth and walked up to the bar where Waverly was serving customers. 

“Hey Mikey, you want another drink?” Waverly said multitasking as she poured a drink for someone else. 

“Nah we’re good. Um, Nicole kinda needs you, I think,” the man said. 

Waverly looked over where Nicole was seated and noticed she had her head down on the table. 

“What happened? Is she ok?” Waverly frantically asked. 

“I, um, may have told her something about our dad and obviously she isn't taking it well,” he explained. 

Waverly quickly abandoned all responsibility of her job and she ran over to the table where her girlfriend was sitting, leaving Mikey standing at the bar alone. 

Sliding into the booth next to Nicole, she instantly grabbed the girl's hands and waited for Nicole to speak up to assure she was ready to talk. 

After a few short minutes of Nicole just holding Waverly's hand, she spoke up, “Hey baby,” she sniffled. 

“Hey pretty girl...you ok?” Waverly asked softly. 

“Yeah, it's just...my dad is dying and he has apparently been asking to see me. How fucked up is that Waves?” Nicole said with a cynical laugh. 

Waverly wasn't really sure what to say. She never had a great relationship with her parents either so she understood how Nicole was feeling, but she didn't want to say anything to make the situation worse for Nicole. 

“Would that be something you'd wanna do?” Waverly asked. 

“That's the problem, Waves. I don't know!” Nicole said. 

Waverly understood that. She felt the same way about her own father. 

“Well, I just need you to know that I'm here...whatever you decide. I'm here,” Waverly said while pressing a kiss to Nicole's temple. 

“Thank you Waves,” Nicole said leaning into to the kiss. “Hey, you should get back to work.” 

“The bar will survive without me for a few minutes. My girlfriend needs me,” Waverly smiled. 

“I'll never get tired of hearing that,” Nicole grinned. 

“I'll never get tired of saying it,” Waverly assured. “Hey, how about I try to get out of here early and we go back to the room and cuddle?” Waverly said while wiping the left over tears from Nicole’s eyes. 

“Hmm” Nicole hummed. “Are you using me as an excuse to get out of work early?” 

Waverly laughed, “If I was, would you mind?” 

“Not if it meant you could come home with me,” Nicole answered. 

Waverly kissed Nicole's cheek and hopped out of the booth in pursuit of Wynonna. “Hey Nonna, I need to take the rest of the night off,” Waverly said once she found her sister in the crowd.  

Wynonna laughed, “You’re hilarious.” 

“I’m being serious, Wynonna. Nicole needs me…” Waverly said softly. 

Wynonna looked over at her sister and noticed the serious look on her face. She decided that it must be important because Waverly never asked to leave work early. 

“Ok, look, you can leave...but before you do, please at least take the orders of everyone waiting and send them in so we can get them started, ok?” Wynonna said as a compromise. 

“Okay, I can do that,” Waverly said as she was turning around. 

“Hey Waves,” Wynonna said stopping her in her tracks. “I hope Nicole’s okay...whatever it is.” 

Waverly smiled at her sister’s sentiment and continued to head back over to Nicole’s table where Mikey was now seated back down at the table. 

“Hey…” Waverly said walking up and addressing her girlfriend, “So why don’t you get Mikey to take you back to the dorm, and then give me an hour and I’ll be there, ok?” 

“Okay,” Nicole nodded. “I’ll be waiting for you.”

“Can’t wait,” Waverly said placing a quick kiss on Nicole’s lips before getting back to work. She was about to work faster than she ever had. 

Mikey and Nicole headed out the door together, a protective arm wrapped over his sister’s shoulders as they walked the short distance back to her dorm. 

“You know...I grew up preparing to kick some guy’s ass if they ever hurt you, so when you told me you liked girls, I felt sort of relieved. Then you had your first heartbreak and I literally felt like kicking her ass too,” Mikey laughed. “I’ve always worried about you, kid. But, seeing you here...with your friends...with Waverly...I don’t feel so worried anymore. Waverly - she’s...she’s special. I think you picked a good one.” 

“Thanks Mikey, but I think she picked me,” Nicole decided. 

After Nicole got back to the dorm, she changed into her pajamas and snugged up in the bed to wait for Waverly. The evening had started out so wonderful and now she had a million thoughts running through her brain. 

An hour had passed and Waverly finally made it home. Nicole could hear Waverly tip toeing around the room trying to change her clothes. 

“Waves, I’m not asleep,” Nicole giggled. 

“Oh…I was trying to be quiet. I thought you fell asleep,” Waverly said still whispering for no reason. 

“I was waiting for you,” Nicole said.

Waverly quickly changed her clothes and then hopped into the bed next to Nicole, sighing at the feeling of Nicole’s arms pulling her closer. They both laid there for a few moments, neither of them speaking. 

“Waves, thank you...for being here,” Nicole whispered to the girl in her arms. “I...lo….I really am grateful.” 

Waverly turned her up to look at Nicole, “I’m really grateful for you too.” She placed a kiss on Nicole’s lips, deciding not to make a big deal out of the fact that she was pretty sure Nicole Haught was just about to say I love you. 

  
  
  
  



	13. Author's Note

Hi everyone. First of all - IM SO SORRY. Really. 

Just wanted to let you know that I have NOT forgotten this story. My family had some things pop up end of last year that caused me to have to re-locate and change jobs to help so it's been a bit of a whirlwind. Things are finally leveling out, and I'm hoping to hop back into this story very soon. 

I am so overwhelmed with the love of this story. I never imagined so many people would love it, so because of that, I promise to finish it. Just be patient with me as I get back into the story after being on hiatus. 

Again, I'm so sorry for the delay. But this story will be back. 

THANKS EVERYONE.


End file.
